Flashback
by gatewatcher
Summary: Written with Cindy USA, this story goes into Robin, Marian,and Much's childhood and tries to explain how they ended up as they did. It is completed and I will try to post at least every other day.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day….lovelier than usual for this early in spring. It was normally very rainy and cool. But, today the sun was shining. There was a warm, gentle breeze and nary a cloud in sight. After being cooped up all winter, which seemed to last forever, young Master Robin, age 12, grabbed his bow and arrows and bounded for the door.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he suddenly heard from behind.

He turned to see his mother standing with her hands on her hips. She had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Lady Mary Katherine was a striking woman. She was tall and thin, with light brown hair held up loosely with combs and eyes the color of the bluest ocean. Robin favored his mother's looks more than his father's, right down to the smirk he wore quite often. She was a refined lady, thoughtful and kind. She often spoke her mind, but she never raised her voice.

"Why, good morning, Mother", he grinned. "It's such a glorious day. I cannot wait to get out there to practice my shooting."

Mary Katherine just looked at him and shook her head. "You've no need to practice, Robin of Locksley. You already win all of the contests in all of Nottingham as it is. She smiled a warm smile and added, "and besides…..your new teacher will be arriving soon to begin your studies in French."

"Oh, Mother. Why must I learn French? I already spend all my time studying Latin and mathematics."

"You know very good and well that you will get nowhere in this life without both of those. You must be able to speak English and Latin in order to communicate in this world, especially at church. And as for the mathematics, that will only strengthen your ability to run Locksley when the time arrives."

"I know. But why French as well?" he whined.

Mary Katherine placed her hand on Robin's shoulder and said," Because, my son, a learned man is a prosperous man. The more you are educated, the more successful you shall become in the future. It is also the language of our king. It can only benefit you."

Blowing out through his lips, he asked, "When does she arrive?"

"Two hours time."

Robin flashed a grin, the one she could never say no to. "May I go shoot my bow until she arrives? Pleeeease? I'll love you forever!" he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh, all right. Go! But do NOT be a minute late", she smiled back.

"I promise", he said as he bolted out before she had a chance to change her mind.

She continued smiling and shook her head as she turned to go about her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Robin left his home, he went directly to his most favorite spot on the manor. Just to the south of the manor was a large hill. When he walked to the top of the hill, it overlooked all of Locksley Manor. He could see the manor house, the village, church, and mill. It was quiet and peaceful. Generally, he was not interrupted there when he went to practice his archery. However, practicing was not the only reason he went there. Often, his best friend, Marian Fitzwalter, could also be found there. Marian was the daughter of the Sheriff of Nottingham. They lived in the next village over. She was nine years old, but she and Robin got along quite well. Since birth, she had been his betrothed, an arrangement made by the Locksley's and Fitzwalter's. However, Robin and Marian were not aware of the arrangement just yet. Both families felt quite blessed because Robin and Marian had always been friends. There didn't seem to be anything to indicate that the arrangement would not go off without a hitch.

On this beautiful day, Robin was hoping that Marian would also try to get out of her house and make it to the hill. His mother was right, he had thought. He did not really need to practice his archery skills. But, while he waited for Marian, he decided to shoot anyway. He shot several arrows and retrieved them. As he prepared to shoot again, he notched his arrow and pulled back the string, when all of a sudden, he was startled by something crawling on his leg. He jerked because of it and as he let the arrow go, he totally missed the target. When he looked down, there was nothing there, but he heard giggling behind him. Turning, he found Marian in hysterics. She had a rope on a stick that she had swung and wrapped around his leg, making him think it had been a snake.

"Very funny, ha ha ha", he retorted.

Through her laughter, she managed to spit out, "You should have seen your face!"

They said their pleasantries and caught up on what they had been doing recently. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about. On this day, Marian decided to ask a favor of him.

"Robin, would you do something for me if I asked you to?"

"If I can, you know I will."

"Will you teach me to shoot?"

"Archery? Girls aren't supposed to like archery. They're supposed to do embroidery."

"I know, but, I would really enjoy it if you would teach me how. We could spend more time together, and …………………"

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes."

"All right. Come here and I will show you how to hold the bow."

Marian walked over and stood inside his arms. He held the bow up and had her place her left hand over his. Then he wrapped his right arm around her and showed her how to pull the string back. Just as he was going to show her how to notch the arrow, he heard his name.

"R o o o o b i n."

"Oh, no. I must be late. I have to go." He bid Marian goodbye and ran down the hill as fast as his feet could take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin ran into the house and put his bow and arrow away. He quickly walked into the study where his mother, father, and another lady were standing.

"Mother, Father."

"Oh, good, Robin, you are here", said Mary Katherine.

"Son, this is Miss Lynette, your new tutor. Please say hello", instructed his father.

"Good morning, Miss Lynette. It is good to meet you", he spoke as he reached out his hand to shake hers. Lynette was a petite woman. Her face appeared younger than her actual years. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Her hair was graying and it was worn tied up in a large bun on the back of her head. She had a warm smile and Robin thought she looked nice enough.

"Good morning, Master Robin. I have been told you wish to learn French."

Knowing if he disagreed, he would be punished for disrespect, he smiled and agreed. "Yes, I do. It is the language of our king. If ever I meet him, I should like to be able to speak with him."

"You wish to meet the king, do you?'

"Yes, Ma'am."

After just a few more minutes of pleasantries, Miss Lynette was left with Robin to begin his lessons.

Robin and Miss Lynette spent the afternoon getting acquainted and learning a few basic skills. Robin left the lesson thinking that learning French was going to be more difficult that Latin.

Robin went to the dining room where he found his mother.

"I saved you some lunch, dear."

As he began to eat, she asked about the lesson and how his bow practice had gone earlier. He told her his thoughts about French being difficult, and about Marian's wish to learn to shoot the bow. All the while, she was moving about placing fruit, dried meats, and bread into a basket.

"What are you doing, Mother?"

"I am preparing a basket of food for the Baker's in the village."

"You are going to the village again? Why?"

"I enjoy going to the village, dear. Mrs. Baker has just had a child. With the four small ones she already has, it will be difficult for her to prepare meals for a few days. I am taking a gift of food to help out until she is up and around."

"Why do you spend so much time in the village, anyway?"

"Well", she started as she sat with him, "You are not a small child any longer. You do not need me to follow you around and care for your every want. You spend your time studying, perfecting your shooting, or playing with Marian. I have no other children to care for and I can only embroidery for so long before I become bored. Going to the village makes me feel useful by helping out with gifts like this or taking medicine. I am able to visit and keep in touch with our people. The people in our village are somewhat an extended family."

"But, they belong 'to' us."

"Yes, they belong to us, but they also are a part of us. We help each other survive. We need to care for them as much as they take care of us. I care for those people very much. If you wish to gain their respect as the master of Locksley Manor, you must also respect them. All people deserve kindness."

Robin thought about her words very carefully and asked if he could go along with her on her visit. With a happy smile, she shook her head and said, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Mary Katherine and Robin returned from visiting the village, Robin was hungry. He went into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit.

There, the young noble discovered a young man sitting at the table peeling apples. This stranger seemed to be near Robin's age. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Robin and a little stouter in build, but not heavy.

"Hello", said Robin.

The young man nodded at him and "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Much. My mother is Sarah, the new kitchen maid.

"I see."

"Who are you?"

"I am Robin. My father is Robert, Lord of this manor."

"Oh, I am sorry, Master Robin. I was not aware", said Much quite nervously as he fumbled to stand in front of the master and ended up knocking over the bowl of apples that was on the table. Apples rolled off the table and across the floor.

"It's all right", grinned Robin as he bent over to help pick the apples up from the floor. "Would you like to play a game of chess?"

As he was placing the apples back in the bowl, Much looked up caught quite by surprise. "Me? Play a game of chess? With you?"

"Yes", laughed Robin. "You do know how to play don't you?"

"Well, yes. And no."

"Do you have to stay here and work?"

"No. I just offered to help my mum because I had nothing better to do."

"So, can you play?"

"Just a little", said Much, embarrassed.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat and then I will teach you."

For the next several days, Robin and Much spent most of their free time together. While Robin did his studies with Miss Lynette, Much helped his mother in the kitchen. Afterwards, they would practice chess and Robin would show off his skill with the bow. One afternoon, while on the hill overlooking Locksley, Marian happened by and watched Robin playing with his new friend. She eyed the easy way they interacted with each other and how Robin let the new boy try out his bow. She became a little jealous of the new young man. She decided to step out from hiding and let her presence be known.

"Hello, Robin", she smiled as she stepped over to the boys. "Who is your new friend?"

"Marian! Hi! This is Much. Much, this is Marian Fitzwalter. She lives over in the next village. Her father is the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"My Lady", Much bowed.

"I see you are teaching him how to shoot the bow", she said.

Robin seemed to sense something was amiss with her demeanor. "Yes, he is also interested in learning the skill." Being the charmer he is, Robin grabbed her hand, and swinging it back and forth, asked, "Would you care to join in the fun? The more the merrier!" he added with a wink and a cheeky smile.

"I would not want to be a bother…………."

"You are never a bother to me", Robin assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"All right", she beamed.

All summer long, the three of them met on the hill after Robin's lessons. He would share some of what he had learned from Miss Lynette and they would practice with the bow and pretend sword fighting. They were as close as any three friends could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Autumn arrived. Winds were cold, leaves fell from their trees, and the sky was drizzly and gray. It was too windy to practice the bow on the hill. So, after his lessons, the threesome moved their free time activities to the castle. With Marian's father, Sir Edward, doing his business everyday there, they would go visit with him and then spend their afternoons investigating the many passages and hallways that wound through the dark corridors. Before long, they knew every secret passage and hiding spot in all the nooks and crannies. Their favorite game was hide and go seek. The boys were especially fond of hiding and then sneaking back around in order to frighten Marian. The first time they had scared her, she was truly surprised and screamed very loudly. Robin and Much were so delighted with themselves, they must have cackled about it for five solid minutes.

"Very amusing", she spat out wryly. All the while she was thinking of how she would be able to return the joke.

One winter day while they explored, Marian inquired about Robin's lessons.

"How are your lessons progressing, Robin?"

"They are going well, I think. French is a difficult language to conquer, but I am rather enjoying it. I like it better than mathematics", he mused.

"What do you think of the tutor?"

"Miss Lynette? I like her. She is strict, but very pleasant. She has a sense of humor, which I find enjoyable. She makes me laugh."

Here's something to make you laugh. She smacked him on the arm and said, "You're it!" and she took off running through the dark corridors.

'This is it', she thought. I'm going to get him back for scaring me. Young Marian ran into a room with the two boys following close behind. She slid quickly under a bed in the room and lay quietly. When the boys looked into the room, they did not see her. They were not thorough enough to think of looking under the bed. They walked out of the door and into the hallway so they could head to the next level and continue their search. Before walking down the dark, winding staircase Much stopped to grab a torch to light their way. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Marian popped up and screamed "Boo!" When she jumped, she reached out and grabbed Robin's arm. He was caught off guard, lost his footing on the top step, and tumbled backwards all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Robin!" Marian screamed as he started to fall. She tried to hold on to his shirt as he fell, but it slipped out of her small hand. It took Much a moment to realize what had happened as he turned from grabbing the torch.

Robin tumbled all the way down to the landing on the next level. They could hear him bumping, thumping, and moaning all the way down. With torch in hand, Much ran as quickly as he could after him with Marian right behind.

"Master Robin? Master, …."

When he reached the bottom, Robin lay in a heap, unconscious. He leaned over to feel his chest for movement. As Marian stopped behind him, she cautiously asked, "Much? Is he……."

"He is breathing. Hold the torch. I will go get help."

Nodding, Marian took the torch and leaned down over Robin so she could see his face and check for herself that he was indeed breathing. She brushed the hair from his face and gasped when she saw the large, bleeding gash across his forehead. She began to cry and ripped a piece of her underskirt to wipe the blood from his brow. "Oh, Robin, I am so sorry", she wept.

As she waited for Much to return, she tried to speak to him and get him to wake. After a few minutes, he stirred and moaned. She immediately grabbed his hand and started saying his name aloud.

"Robin? Robin, can you hear me? Robin, don't move, all right? Much has gone to get help."

The young noble continued to groan. He tried to move his leg out from underneath his twisted body and cried out in pain. Marian tried to shush him and calm him down. She rubbed his arm and held his hand. "Ohhhh, where is Much?" she whined out loud to herself impatiently.

It wasn't much longer before she could hear footsteps and voices coming her way. Much had brought her father and the local doctor with him. The doctor requested that Marian move from his path and began to check the damage that had occurred. Marian stepped out of the way and into her father's embrace. As she cried into his chest, he patted her soothingly and assured her everything would be fine.

Several hours later, Robin was resting in a castle room, close to where he had fallen. His leg was bound in a splint and his head had fifteen stitches. There were many bumps and bruises, but it was decided that he would survive. However, the physician had not allowed his patient to be moved very far. He insisted that it would be quite perilous for Robin to endure the trek back to Locksley in his current condition, especially given the very cold temperature. As it was, Robin was placed on a board and carried into a nearby room where the doctor attended his injuries. In the meantime, Much had been sent to locate Robin's parents, inform them of what had happened, and bring them to the castle.

Some time later, addressing the Locksleys, the physician stated, "Well, Mary Katherine,… Robert,… I believe that he will be fine given time. He must have bed rest for a few days. He will be quite sore and bruised, but that will heal. The splint will have to stay on for several weeks in order for that leg to heal properly. I will construct a crutch for him to use to get around in a few weeks time. He won't be going anywhere for a while. I would prefer that he stay here, unmoved for several days. Send for me if he should be in need of anything", he directed before climbing into his buggy and heading home for a late dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Following the physician's exit, Robert and Mary Katherine spoke with Edward about Robin being able to stay at the castle for several days. He, of course, obliged their request. He was very fond of Robin. He had come to think of the young noble as the son he never had and was rather pleased that he and Marian were so close. After finalizing the details, they walked into the room where Robin was resting. He did look a fright with all the bandages and bruises, but he appeared to be sleeping peacefully with the physician's draft that he was given. Mary Katherine sat beside the bed and reached out to hold her only child's hand.

"Robert", she said very quietly, "I want to send for Matilda."

"Whatever for, my dear? The physician has already stated that he should recover just fine."

"I am aware of what the physician has stated, my husband. However, I will feel much better after Matilda has looked upon him. I do trust her judgments on things such as this."

"Very well, my dear. We will send for her and while we wait, we can get Much to sit in here with him. The poor boy and Marian have been pacing all evening down the hall. I am sure he will be happy to be of some help."

Mary Katherine leaned over to kiss Robin on his forehead, careful of the stitches, and whispered good night. They walked to the end of the hallway and gave Marian and Much the news of Robin's condition and requested that Much stay in the room with Robin while they arranged for Matilda to arrive.

"Oh, most certainly I will stay with him, My Lady" bowed Much. "I will be glad to keep a watchful eye over him."

"Lady Locksley, Lord Locksley, please accept my sincere apology. I truly meant no harm. We were only playing a game", Marian stated very humbly.

Mary Katherine placed her hand upon Marian's shoulder and quietly said, "My dear, of course you did not mean any harm. We know that. Accidents happen sometimes", and then she gave the child a warm hug. "We will return in the morning. Sleep well, my child."

After the exchange, the Locksleys departed and Much went to Robin's room to keep a quiet vigil. Marian wanted to follow, but Edward stated that it was time for them to return to Knighton for the evening.

"Not yet, Father, please?" she begged.

"What is keeping you child?"

"I want to see Robin."

"Marian, let him rest. He will not know you are there at this time. You will be able to see him in the morning."

"Please, Father" she begged again with big tear filled doe eyes.

Being that Edward could never deny her anything, he agreed. "Only for a few moments", he smiled.

The visit did what she had hoped. Seeing him assured her that he was well. She bid Much good night and left with her father. The room was left with a sleeping Robin, a lone candle burning, and a faithful friend watching. This evening would eventually lead to a lifetime of Much looking out for Robin, his master and his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was shortly after midnight. Robin was still sleeping and Much was still watching over him. As he sat there beside the bed, he wanted so badly to get up and go find the kitchen. With the accident and all, he had not eaten since lunchtime. The young serf was rather concerned that the growling in his stomach would surely wake Robin from his slumber. He decided that he would move away from the bedside so the noises would not be so close to his friend.

"Would it be too much to ask for something to eat?" he asked looking up at the ceiling. "I am aware that fasting is good for the soul, but…………………. I really wish I could have something", he spoke to himself.

It wasn't too much longer that he was taken by surprise when the large, squeaky door to the room was suddenly opened. A small framed woman in a dark dress covered with an apron and a scarf on her head entered. "I am sorry to disturb, young man", she whispered. Much nodded as she continued. "I am Elsa. Lord Knighton instructed me as he took his leave this evening to stop in from time to time and check on you boys. How is he doing?"

"He has done nothing but sleep", replied Much. "I am guessing that is what he should be doing."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked sincerely.

"Well", started the starving teen, "Would it be too bold to ask for just a bite to eat? I haven't eaten since lunch and I am so hungry, I could eat a whole…………………..well a whole anything", he jabbered.

"Of course, my boy. I will go to the kitchen and return with something", she smiled. She walked over to check on Robin. She felt his head and pulled the blanked up over him and then turned to leave. When she returned, she had a tray filled with dried meat, a bowl of fruits, and a pitcher of water. "I have brought enough for you both, in case he wakes", she said with a wink. The kind woman sat the tray on a table and then quietly left them in peace.

Several hours later, Much was awakened by the sound of the large, squeaky door opening again. He jumped and wondered just when he had drifted off. As he looked towards the door, he immediately recognized the jovial woman that sauntered into the room.

"Good morning, Much."

"Morning, Matilda. It is good to see you, as always", he said bowing in front of her.

Matilda was the mid-wife in Locksley village. She delivered all the babes, including Master Robin. She wore a ragged blue cotton dress with a flower print that buttoned all the way up the back. Her hair was black and stringy looking and was tied up in a bun. She moved swiftly across the room as she spoke to Much.

"How is our young master this day?"

Shrugging, he just motioned toward the still sleeping patient. Matilda walked over to the bed and reached out to test for fever. When she felt none, she nodded in approval and proceeded to wake Robin by nudging him gently. At first, his hand came up and swatted hers away, but she persisted patiently until he finally groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning, to ya, handsome. You are looking, fine, I must say this day", she smiled at him. "Let me take a look at you."

Robin attempted to sit up a little but discovered it to be a difficult task with a splint on his leg. Much came immediately over to help him and Matilda thoroughly checked him out. "Well, I have two things to say. First, you are one lucky young man. And two, I will get you some root tea to drink to help with the headache and soreness you will feel for a few days. She turned from Robin so he was not able to see her face and wickedly added, "And three……"

"I thought you said two things", interrupted Much.

Matilda just looked at the boy with an evil eye, not saying a word and then looked back at Robin. "As I was saying, I think that I will bring in some leeches to put on those nasty bruises to help them go away faster."

"Leeches?" asked Robin astounded.

Matilda could barely keep a straight face as she listened to his response.

"I don't think so", he continued with disgust. "We can let the bruises stay a little longer and do without the leeches, thank you."

"Are you sure? It's no bother", she laughed.

"I am sure", said Robin.

"Very well", she mused. "The physician is correct, I must admit. You should most definitely remain here for the next several days. It will be much better for you to stay here and not move about much." She noticed the food on the table and insisted that Robin eat while she made up the tea for him to drink. Afterwards, she gave him a hug and told him she would return later to check on him again.

When she was gone, Robin turned to Much and asked, "Have you been here all night?"

"Yes, master. I have."

"You did not have to stay."

"Perhaps not. But, I wanted to. You should not have been left alone. Anything could have happened. What if you had tried to get up in the middle of the night? You could have injured yourself even worse than you already are."

"Thank you, my friend", Robin said most sincerely.

"You are most welcome. I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. I feel very blessed to have you for a friend, master."

"And I as well, my friend. I as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Much returned the food tray to the kitchen, and to ask for more to eat, Robin was left in the room to rest. He tried to move about to get comfortable, but was rewarded with more pain from his injuries. He decided to simply just lie there and closed his eyes. He hadn't lain there long when he heard the door slowly creak open. He assumed it was Much coming back into the room and did not bother to move or open his eyes. He heard the shuffling about of a chair being moved closer to the bed and the quiet breath of the person doing the moving. He realized at that moment that it was Marian who had entered the room. Propriety told him that she should not be in the room alone with him, but he was too curious of what she was up to. Therefore, he continued to lie very still and allow her to believe he was sleeping. After just a few minutes, she moved close to the bed, took hold of his hand, and began to speak.

"Oh, Robin. I am so sorry", she whispered. "Just look at you, all bandaged up…… and because of me. I did not mean to make you fall. I just wanted to frighten you to get you back for scaring me so the other day. Please be all right", she went on.

It took every ounce of control Robin had in him not to laugh. He, of course, knew she had not meant for him to fall. However, he was enjoying her apology. Knowing Marian the way he did, he knew it was not easy for her to make apologies. She rarely ever did it. He was going to milk this situation for all he could get.

She continued to sit and hold his hand and he could stand it no longer. He needed to move just a little. He was becoming stiff and uncomfortable in the position he was in. As he decided to let her think he was just waking, she had also decided to move. In his musings, he did not register that she had stood and leaned over to him. Before he managed to move, Marian had given him a quick peck on his cheek and was turning to leave.

Just then, the door opened and Much returned.

"Good morning, Lady Marian", Much greeted.

"Good morning, Much."

"Did you have a nice visit with Robin?"

"No", she whispered. "He is still sleeping."

"No, he's not", stated Much quite confidently. "I just left him a few moments ago to return a food tray. Matilda has been here and we have already eaten."

She turned around quickly to see a pair of blue eyes looking back towards her. She immediately became quite embarrassed and then she became angry.

"Robin of Locksley!" she shouted. "You were awake? How could you let me go on like I did? Why………..why did you not let me know that you were awake?" she fumed.

"Marian, let me explain………………" he began. "When the door opened, I thought it was Much returning from the kitchen. And when you sat down and started speaking………………………"

"And still you let me go on."

"Well, it was a nice apology", he grinned.

"OOooooohhhhhhh!!" she spewed. "And then you let me…………………" She immediately put her hand up to her mouth, turned red, and ran out of the room.

Much, who was quite perplexed looked at Robin and asked, "What was that all about?"

Robin just chuckled to himself and said, "Nothing, Much. Nothing." When things got quiet, and he had moment to think to himself, Robin touched his cheek and quietly said to himself, "She kissed me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days later, Lady Mary Katherine came in to check on her son. Sir Edward had granted her permission to stay in the castle as well as long as Robin should need to be there. She could not fathom leaving her only child for others to care for in his time of need. Not being used to just lying around, she noticed that poor Robin was about to go stir crazy. Much had stayed with him day and night. They had played chess, many times, and although Much was improving greatly with the practice, Robin did not think that he could play another game. Marian had not returned since he had made her angry, and that, too, had bothered him. Sensing his melancholy, the wise woman made a suggestion.

"Robin, dear, why don't I have Miss Lynette venture here and you can continue your French lessons?"

"I suppose", he replied.

"It will keep your mind busy and time will pass more quickly."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Marian?"

"No, dear. I'm afraid I have not seen her since your accident. Why?"

Robin looked down, bobbed his head, and said, "No reason, I guess."

"Well, I will see about her, all right? In the meantime, I will send for Miss Lynette." Then she leaned down and kissed his forehead and left him in the room."

The next day, Miss Lynette arrived shortly after breakfast. She came ready to make up for the lost days. After several hours, she decided that the young man was in need of a break. She placed the book down and engaged him in a friendly conversation.

"So, Robin of Locksley….I am need of a break. How about we get to know each other just a little better?"

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

"Tell me something about yourself. You told me the day we met that you wanted to learn French in case you ever get to meet the king."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What would you say to the king if you did meet?"

"Well, I would tell him how much I admire him. I would also inquire about being one of his guard."

"One of his guard? My, that is ambitious."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell me more."

"Well, I am quite good with the bow. Mother and Father say I have a gift."

"Where did you learn of the bow?"

"When I was about 8 years old, I followed one of our serfs as he went on a hunt. His name was Ben. He did not know that I had followed. His aim was amazing. I was quite impressed with his skill. So, I asked him to teach me how to shoot."

"What did your parents have to say of that?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I did not tell them at first. I worked and worked at it and entered a contest in Nottingham. They were unawares. When I won the contest, I had to tell them. Father was upset at first, but when he saw me shoot, he became less so. I have entered all the contests since and I have won almost all of them, just lost a couple in the beginning."

"That is impressive for one so young."

"Since that time, Father has had me trained so that one day, I may be in service of the king. I practice the bow and using the sword. Mother however, insists that I also be educated in languages and mathematics so that I will one day be able to take over Locksley and be efficient at managing the estate."

"Your mother is quite the wise lady. She is correct in that an education is quite necessary for success."

"I know. It's not so bad. I do rather enjoy some of it……..not the mathematics so much, though", he grinned.

"Very well. How about we proceed then?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been nearly a week since the accident. Time indeed passed a little quicker for Robin once Miss Lynette began coming to the castle. He rather looked forward to her daily lessons. He was also becoming quite proficient with the French language. Miss Lynette made over him and commented on how bright a pupil he truly was.

One morning, he spoke as his mother entered the room bringing him a tray for breakfast, "Bonjour, maman."

His mother responded in kind, and they proceeded to have a short conversation in French. "I am so pleased, Robin", she beamed. "You are doing quite well. I am proud of you, Son."

"Merci', mother." A moment later, he inquired, "Mother, have you been able to speak to Marian? Why has she not been to visit?"

"Yes, dear. Well, I have briefly spoken to Edward, not to Marian specifically. It seems that Lady Knighton has taken ill. She is not doing well and Marian has not left her side in days. I fear from what Edward has said, things do not look promising", she said with sadness in her voice.

"I see."

"On the bright side, the physician and Matilda both have agreed that you may be moved and we will be taking you home this afternoon. It will be so nice to be back in our own home, don't you agree, Robin?"

"Yes, Mother. It will nice", he smiled at her. His eyes did not shine as he spoke, though. His thoughts were several miles away, with Marian and her mother. He knew that if anything happened to Lady Knighton, Marian would be devastated.

Later that afternoon, Robin was carried to a waiting carriage outside the castle to take him back to Locksley. He felt more than slightly embarrassed at having to be carried like a small child. He wished he could have just walked, albeit, it would have been slowly. He wanted to stop at Knighton Hall on the way, but his father insisted that they go straight to Locksley to get him settled. When the carriage entered the Locksley village, many of the serfs ran out to welcome the young master home. He waved through the window at them and thanked them all for their well wishes. Once at the house, Robin was again carried from the carriage. He asked to be seated in the sunshine for just a while. He had so missed being outdoors while he recuperated inside the castle. He had no window in the castle room. There was no fresh air, nor sunshine. As he sat, he looked around the manor with a definite want in his gaze. Out in the yard was Dan Scarlett, the village woodworker. Dan was a tall, strong man with dark brown hair. He was a kind man and was very talented when it came to anything made of wood. The carpenter had lived all his life in Locksley and built over half of the village. Having a son near Robin's age, he immediately recognized the look on Robin's face. It was the look of complete and utter misery. The poor lad was not able to get around on his own and Dan could just imagine how he felt at having to be carried. With that in mind, Dan set off to work. A couple of hours later, he stood in front of Robin.

"Master Robin?"

"Hello, Dan."

"How are you on this fine day?"

"I am well, thank you."

"With respect, young man, you do not look well."

"The physician and Matilda both said I am healing", he retorted assuring Dan he was fine.

"Oh, I don't mean no disrespect, Master Robin. I just meant that you looked a bit unhappy."

"Well, there isn't much to do."

"I came to help you in that matter, if you don't mind then."

"Help? How?" asked Robin full of hope.

Just then, Dan pulled from behind him a pair of wooden crutches. "Thought these might help!" he smiled.

The change in Robin's somber mood was clear with his approval. Dan walked closer, helped Robin out of his chair, and got him steady on his foot. It took only a few moments for Robin to figure out how to use the new tools. He thanked Dan for his thoughtfulness and went in to show them off to his parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a couple of days, Robin was becoming quite adept at using the crutches that Dan had made for him. He was able to get around almost effortlessly. On this day, he still had not heard from Marian. So, he came up with a plan.

Robin found Much in the stables brushing his horse. As he approached, his best friend looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning. Much, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course, Master. What can I do?"

"I would like for you to ride to Knighton and give this note to Marian, please."

"You still have not heard from her?"

"No. Do you think that if I give apologies she will forgive me and start coming around?"

"She cannot still be that angry……can she?"

"She can stay mad a long time", he said a dejectedly.

"I will go now for you", he said with a wink. "We'll get her unmad." With that, he saddled his horse and rode off to Knighton.

In the meantime, at Knighton…………………………….

Marian had been sitting up with her mother for the last several days. Lady Knighton had been burning with fever. The local physician was unsure of what kind of contagion she had contracted. Marian was just returning to her room with a bowl of cool water to continue wiping her brow, talking as she entered. She was very tired, but did not want to be anywhere else but with her mother.

"Mother, I've brought some fresh, cool water to help cool you down some more. I hope you start feeling better soon. I know you grow tired of just lying there." She carried the bowl across the room and sat it on the table as she spoke. "It is a beautiful day. It is quite chilly, but the sun shines. Would you like me to open the window for just a moment?"

At that point she stopped to look at her mother and place a fresh cloth on her head. Lady Knighton was still as could be. Marian was accustomed to her mother sleeping, but this seemed quite a different situation. She nudged the weak looking woman on the bed and received no response.

"Mother?" she called and shook her.

"Mother?" she called out again, this time a bit louder and shook a bit harder.

She screamed mother again, this time loud enough for her father to hear downstairs. She backed up and bumped into the table beside the bed, knocking the porcelain water bowl on the floor causing a loud crash.

Edward came running as quickly as he could. As he entered the room, he noticed his daughter wide-eyed in the corner of the room just staring at the still form on the bed. He walked over to the bed, gingerly took his wife's hand, and felt for a heartbeat. After a moment, he took a hitched breath and turned to look at Marian. Seeing the tears streaming down his face, Marian started whispering 'no' and shaking her head. Edward moved quickly across the room to hold her. Again, she said 'no'.

"Marian, I am sorry, my dear. Your mother is gone", he sobbed.

Unable to accept this, Marian struggled to move from his embrace. Edward, desperate to provide her comfort, tried to hold her tightly, but to no avail. She was too desperate to escape. She screamed 'no' again hysterically, pushed him away, and ran from the room. She continued to run past the house serfs and out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Although it was quite chilly outside, Much was enjoying the quiet ride to Knighton. He thought as he trudged along about Robin and smiled inwardly. He held his master's note securely in his pocket. He took very seriously his task of delivering it to young Lady Marian. He smiled again as he thought of her. Whether they were aware of it or not, Much was sure of one thing, they were meant for each other.

He finally reached his destination and dismounted his horse. He approached the house and knocked on the front door. He thought it odd that no one answered immediately and rapped again slightly louder. A moment later, Rosa, the kitchen maid opened the door wiping her eyes.

"Hello", started Much. " I am here to …….". He did not finish his sentence. Stammering, he asked, "I beg your pardon, but is everything all right?"

Rosa shook her head as more tears flowed from her eyes. "No, sadly, it is not", she sobbed.

"What has happened? What can I do?"

Rosa explained through her tears that the mistress had passed on just a short time ago and that the village was in a state of mourning.

"Sir Edward?" inquired Much with sympathy.

"Sir Edward is sitting in the room with the mistress's body awaiting the priest", she blubbered.

"… and Lady Marian?"

Rosa went on to explain that Marian was so distraught over her mother's death, she ran from the house and thus far, none of the villagers had been able to find her.

Shaking his head, he said, "Do not worry. I will get help and we will find her." He promptly remounted his horse and rode back as fast as he could to Locksley and Robin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was already midday. The sun was high in the sky and Much tried to ride as fast and hard as he could in getting back to Locksley. When he arrived, he jumped off the poor, sweaty, brown mare that he had ridden so hard and ran into the manor house, hoping to find Robin.

"Master……Master", he shouted upon entering the main area.

Lady Mary Katherine had been in the sitting area doing needlepoint in the sunlight when Much bounded in. "Much, my gracious!" she expressed a bit exasperated with his entrance. "Whatever could warrant this shouting?"

"I am sorry, Lady Locksley. Please forgive me", he humbly apologized and bowed in front of her trying to catch his breath. "However, it is of the utmost importance that I find Master Robin."

Hearing the commotion of Much's entrance, Robin came around the corner and overheard the last of Much's apology.

"What happened, Much? Did you find Marian and give her the note?"

"No, I am sorry, Master. I did not."

"I see."

"No, Master. Forgive me, but I do not think you do yet."

"What is it, Much? Is Marian all right?"

Much began shaking his head and babbled on and on about Lady Knighton's death and Marian running off and needing to find her.

"With a thoughtful expression, Robin said, "Much, please ready my horse."

"Robin", said his mother. "How are you going to ride a horse with that splint on your leg?"

"I will find a way, Mother. I have to go. She needs me."

Looking at Robin and seeing the determination in his eyes, she did not stand in his way. "Very well, I will go to see how I can be of help to Edward while you and Much go look for Marian. However, I want you to take a wagon with a driver instead of trying to ride. You should also take a blanket with you. If she ran right out of the door, she probably did not stop to think of grabbing a coat as she left. Take some water and some food as well just in case" she directed. Afterwards, she left in her carriage to support Edward and left the boys to do their job.

Totally ignoring his mother's wishes, Robin managed with Much's help to mount his horse. He did not have the desire to take any time to get a wagon ready for a journey. Much filled a bag with a blanket, water and some dried meat and fruit as Lady Locksley had directed and after the crutches were tied to the saddle, they were off. As they were leaving the edge of the village, Much asked, "Where do you think we should look first?"

"I have a pretty good idea that she's on the top of the hill where we met all summer", pointed Robin. "That is where we start."

When they reached the top of the hill overlooking Locksley, Robin carefully dismounted his horse and untied the crutches. He was thankful that there hadn't been a lot of snowfall to have to walk through as that would have been very tricky to do without slipping.

He called Marian's name and walked toward the tree from where he stood to shoot his bow. Just before he reached the tree, he caught a glimpse of what surely had to be Marian's dress on the ground. He stopped and turned to speak to Much. "Bring the bag with the blanket and the food. I will stay with Marian. You can go to Knighton and let them know she is safe and I will bring her home as soon as she is ready. We surely will not be too long. She will see reason when she realizes she is cold and hungry."

Much nodded once and walked quickly to the horse and returned with the bag for Robin. "Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Yes, thank you my friend. Go. Tell her father she will be home soon."

Robin watched Much ride down the hill and then hobbled quietly over to the tree. He walked in silence in front of Marian and sat down beside her. She was just staring out into the forest, not really seeing anything in particular. She did not speak, nor acknowledge in any way that he was there. He reached into the bag, pulled out the blanket, and wrapped it snugly around her shoulders. Leaving his right arm behind her back he gently pulled her into a hug. Leaning into his shoulder she broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. He just sat there, held her, and let her cry until she couldn't any more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a while, Marian stopped sobbing. She was still perched with her head in the crook of Robin's arm and every now and then, she sniffed and sucked in air with a hitch in her breath. When he thought she was calm enough to talk to, he squeezed her a bit and simply stated, "I'm sorry."

Marian just nodded as she did not trust herself quite yet to speak. With his left hand, he reached into the bag he had brought to get a canteen of water and offered her a drink. She quietly drank and then replaced her head to its previous place of security.

"Your father and the others were worried for you when they were unable to find you."

In a voice near a whisper, she said, "I needed to be alone for a while."

Nodding, Robin whispered back, "I know." He waited a short time more and then continued, "I sent word with Much that we had found you and that I would return you home. Do you think you are ready to return?"

Looking up at him her tears began to fall again. Wiping them away with his thumbs, he said "I will be there to help you through this. You will not be alone."

"Promise?"

"Yes", he swore as he kissed the top of her head. "Come on. It is cold and I do not want you becoming ill."

Robin tried to stand without the use of his crutches. As Marian stood, she helped steady him and they made their way to the horse. Without Much to assist him, he was at a loss this time as how to mount the horse. With a crooked smile and a bit of embarrassment, he admitted, "Much got me up the last time."

Looking around, Marian took the reins and led the horse over to a large rock and Robin hobbled along behind her. As she held the horse still, he carefully climbed up on the rock and sat on the horse. Then he maneuvered his splinted leg over the horse's head and got himself situated. Marian then climbed the rock and seated herself behind Robin.

"Ready?" he asked.

Grabbing his waist and holding on tightly, she laid her head against his back and nodded. Together, they trotted off slowly toward Knighton.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Winter seemed to last forever, but alas, spring finally arrived. It was a beautiful spring, too. The countryside seemed to come alive. Robin was thrilled to have the day free from any academic lessons. His parents had granted him a week of leisure due to all of his hard work. He had excelled with French and Miss Lynette had ceased lessons just a few weeks ago. She had returned to London to be with her family. Oddly, he had found himself missing having something to do every afternoon.

Much had been looking for Robin all morning when he found him on the hill overlooking Locksley. "Here you are! What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Nothing", was the reply as he effortlessly shot his bow and hit the target each time. "Much…. I grow tired of just shooting my bow and learning my lessons.

"But you are so good at it, Master."

"I know I have a skill. But, why? Why do I have such skill? For what purpose?"

Shrugging, Much just looked at him.

"Don't mind me", he smiled. I am simply bored today. "Come on", he said and they were off to go riding in the forest to pass the time.

Later in the day, the two friends arrived home in time for dinner. Much went to the kitchen with his mother and Robin entered the dining hall with his parents. Just as they sat at the table, Lady Locksley looked to Robert and the family patriarch cleared his throat. "Good evening, son."

"Father", he greeted.

Following grace, his mother asked, "Did you have a good day?"

"A bit dull, actually. You?"

"Interesting. Yes. I would say interesting. Wouldn't you, Dear?"

"Indeed", agreed his father.

"Really? How so?"

Smiling, his mother handed him a piece of paper. "This came for you today, Robin."

"What is it?" he asked as he turned it over and looked at it.

"It's in French."

"It must be from Miss Lynette", he guessed aloud. As he read the note inside, his eyes widened and he held his breath for just a moment. His gaze immediately looked toward his mother and then his father. "You know what this says."

Both of his parents nodded to answer his inquiry.

"What do you think?"

His father replied, "I think we should all think about it for the evening and then discuss this tomorrow. We cannot tarry too long on the decision, however."

When the dinner meal was over, Robin went outside to find Much. "Much, would you come here?"

"What is it, Master?"

"I have something to read to you. I want you to tell me what you think."

"Me? You want my opinion?"

"Yes, my friend. I do."

"Here goes…………Ready?" Robin read the letter to Much, translating it into English since he would not comprehend the French.

_My Dear Young Master Robin of Locksley,_

_Since the return of my cousin, Lady Lynette, to the castle, your existence has come to my attention. She has spoken very highly of you. It seems that you have a wonderful skill with the bow that she feels would be very beneficial to my personal guard. At the request of my dear cousin, I am herby extending the position of squire to you. This would require quite a commitment from you as it is a must to attend training in London for a minimum of two years. Send reply. I must admit, I am intrigued to observe your skill._

_Richard the Lionheart_

Much just sat there with his mouth open……speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Well?" asked Robin impatiently. "What do you think? What should I do?"

Much sat there for another moment. "I….uh…well", he stammered and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow! That is….that is…."

"Much!"

"I think you have to go."

"Really?"

"Master, you have been requested to go to London by Prince Richard."

"Do you think I could really end up guarding royalty?"

"There is only one way to discover the answer."

The following day, Robin awoke early and after discussing the offer with his parents, he headed to Knighton. There was one more person he needed to talk to before making his final decision……Marian.

When he arrived, he tapped on the door and was greeted by Edward. "Good morning, Robin. What brings you by this day?"

"Good morning, Sir. May I have your permission to escort Marian on a walk for just a short while?"

Robin was given permission and he and Marian began walking around the village. After their usual pleasant greetings, they walked in complete silence. Not being able to stand the quiet any longer, Marian stopped walking. When he decided to glance in her direction, she was not there. He quickly turned to see her standing with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Robin of Locksley, why did you ask to walk with me today if you were not going to speak to me?"

"I do want to speak to you, Marian. I'm not sure where to start."

With a softened voice, she said, "The beginning usually works."

Nodding, he looked around. He noticed they were near the village church. He motioned for her to join him and they sat on the steps on the entrance to the revered building. "Marian, I have something to read to you", he began.

After he read the letter, he looked up to see her reaction. She had tears that had yet to fall in her eyes. "Whatever will I do without you for two years?"

"You think I should go?"

"Robin of Locksley, how could you even think of refusing a request like that?"

"Are you really sure?"

"I have depended upon you so much these past months since Mother's passing. I have been glad that you were here to help me through this difficult time. But, you are being offered a wonderful opportunity at the request of royalty. This is something you have wanted for a long time. You deserve to go….. to possibly even meet the king. You must, although I will miss you terribly."

"Will you write to me?"

Smiling, she replied, "Every day."

With that, the decision was made. Young Master Robin of Locksley would leave and train to be in service to the crown. His parents were quite proud of their only son. He was a well educated young man per the wishes and guidance of his mother. And now, with the support and pride of his father, he was on his way to train with the king's army. Running Locksley was far down his path into the future.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robin arrived by coach accompanied by his father. It was a warm, sunny day in early June. The trip to London was uneventful. Robin did take notice as they traveled through Sherwood Forest at the beauty in it: the green trees, the wildlife, the quiet. However, the new squire was glad the traveling was done, as he did not particularly enjoy just sitting and riding for so long. If truth be told, he was simply a bit more than nervous and had no way of spending his energy that was bottled up inside. As they took Robin's belongings from the wagon, they observed several other young men doing the same.

"I wonder from where they have traveled?" inquired Robin.

"I would imagine from nearby villages, such as you, Son. All young men looking to serve the crown and make their families proud", smiled the elder Locksley.

Robin continued to look at the others as they unpacked and had their things toted into the large stone building he was to call home for the next two years. In all that time, he would only be allowed two trips home. He had to choose his breaks carefully.

The rest of the day was spent unloading his few possessions in his dormitory and then bidding goodbye to his father. This farewell would not be as emotional as the one he endured three days ago when he left home. Although his mother was very proud of him, she was also very saddened that he was so far away. She cried and cried as she hugged him good bye.

"Well", said his father clearing his throat. "I wish you well, Son. You know you have made your mother and me very proud. We will miss you. Don't forget to write, as your mother will need to hear from you."

"Yes, Father. I won't forget" he replied as he reached out to shake his hand. His father extended his hand as well, and as he shook, he pulled Robin into a fierce hug and patted him on the back.

"You take care now. Watch those sword blades. Although they will be training blades at first, they do smart when you are struck."

Smiling, Robin nodded and promised to watch out. A few moments later, Robin made one last wave and the Locksley coach was out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The first days in London flew by quickly. Robin and the other boys spent time getting to meet each other and find their way around their new 'home'. In the dormitory, Robin found he was bunking with a young man known as Roger of Stoke. They seemed to hit it off quickly. Roger was near the same age as he and they both enjoyed horseback riding and being outdoors. In the quarters next door was an older boy named Foster of Rotherham. If first impressions meant anything, and they generally do, Robin did not care for this person. Rotherham sneered a lot, appeared to be very intense, and was far too serious.

On the third day, training lessons began. The boys were given the task of exhibiting skills they already possessed. First was use of the sword. Roger showed a fair skill swinging the blade, but he was a bit clumsy with his footwork. Robin fared better than he and the trainer shook his head with approval. The last of the group in the exhibition was Foster. His skill was quite impressive. He was graceful and there was purpose in his movements. As he returned the training blade to the trainer, his efforts were applauded by the others. He walked back to his place in line, passing in front of Robin and Roger. The older squire stopped and grinned, gloating at how well he had performed.

Following a lunch of roast pork and hot bread, the troupe was led back outside for the next skills exhibit.

"Gentlemen", began the trainer, "next we will test your skill with the bow. Ready yourselves for a competition in archery."

"Archery?" touted Foster of Rotherham. "That form of battle has been known only for the serfdom's use and for the food gatherers of the villages. Are we not gentlemen? Gentlemen, my father has taught me, do not bother themselves with such a mundane task."

"In the past, yes, the lesser populace has used the skill of the archer. However, my young apprentice, in battle, it has proven to be a necessary skill to possess. You will find, if you are fortunate enough to be chosen as a member of the king's private guard, you will be charged with protecting your king with any means possible. There is no skill beneath using in order to keep him safe."

Slightly irritated by his dressing down, Foster decided that he would be the first to volunteer in the competition. He reached for the weapon and immediately nocked in an arrow. He took aim and fired. He did fair, but not as well as he would have liked. His second shot fared no better. Next up were Roger and the rest of the other boys. They all tried their best, but none of their arrows landed in the center of the target nor any better than Rotherham's arrow.

"Well, I can see we will need to put a lot of time into training with the skill of shooting the bow", acknowledged the trainer.

"Wait", shouted Roger. "Robin has not yet fired."

"Locksley…"

"Yes, sire."

"Your turn", he stated holding out the bow in hand.

Robin walked up to the man, took the bow, nocked his arrow, and aimed. 3,2,1 fire! The shot was off. The arrow landed straight in the bull's eye. He took the second arrow and repeated his steps. As he prepared to fire, Rotherham whispered, "He won't be able to do that again." With confidence in his heart and a smirk on his lips, Robin fired again. This time, the arrow flew and split the first one in half. As his mates applauded, Robin gave a courtly bow in jest and returned the bow to the trainer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Following the archery competition, Robin was congratulated by all his mates and the trainer.

"Where did you learn such skill, Master Locksley", inquired the trainer.

Robin explained the way in which he had learned his very obvious talent.

"You have learned well."

"Thank you, Sir."

While Robin was conversing with the trainer, Rotherham was seething. He did not care for the attention Locksley was receiving.

'I will find some way to knock him off that pedestal', thought the jealous young man. He was extremely grateful when they were all dismissed for their evening meal.

After dinner, Robin sat down to write a letter, two in fact: one to his mother, as he had promised his father; and the other to Marian, whom he found he was missing much more than he thought possible.

Months had passed. Robin and his companions were all in a set routine of battle lessons practicing using the sword, fighting up close with a knife, and firing the bow. Schooling was also added for the colder months. Their trainer thought it was not only necessary to have the skills with weapons in order to be battle ready, it was also necessary to study prior wars that had been fought. The busy boys were currently analyzing the second Crusade. They discussed battles and how they were won and lost. They spent a great deal of time discussing strategies and then using them during different simulations. All in all, Robin felt he was learning a great deal.

Finally, the Christmas season was upon them and the young squires were being allowed to journey home for two weeks time. They would then return and continue their work.

"What are you looking forward to the most?" inquired Roger. "I cannot wait to have time to do whatever I desire. I want to sleep more and think less."

Robin looked at him and said, "I cannot wait to catch up with my friends."

"Friends, huh? More like Marian you can't wait to see!" he retorted.

Grinning, Robin nodded. "Yes, more like Marian. I did not think I could ever miss anyone so much."

"Well, I hope you have a really great time."

"You as well, my friend. You as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Two days later, Robin arrived at Locksley. The wagon had traveled ever so slowly in his opinion. He didn't recall ever wanting to be somewhere so badly in his life as he wanted to be home this holiday. As the wagon came to a halt, he grabbed his bag and jumped out of it. Thanking the driver, he wished him a Happy Christmas and turned to enter the manor house. Thornton greeted him first as he came through the door.

"Oh, welcome home, young master", said Thornton jubilantly, glad to see him home. "It is so good to see you home. You are looking quite well."

"Thank you, Thornton", he smiled. "It is good to be home. I am well", he added shaking the older man's hand.

"Where are Mother and Father?"

"They are in the dining hall preparing for your homecoming."

"Wonderful. I will see you later, Thornton."

"Indeed, Master Robin."

As he made his way to the dining hall, Robin was suddenly halted by a voice behind him calling out his name.

"Master! You are home!"

He turned just in time to be grabbed by an extremely exuberant Much for a very intense hug.

"Much, my friend……it is good to see you", he declared in return tapping him lightly on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I am……I am….. I am sooo glad to see you home! I have missed you. Are you enjoying yourself in London? Did you have a good trip home? Can I do anything for you?"

Much was talking so fast, Robin found himself only able to laugh. "I am glad to be here, Much. And no, I need nothing just yet. I am on my way to see my parents. I will come to visit later, after I have seen them. I will tell you all about London", he smiled.

Nodding, Much grinned from ear to ear and allowed Robin to continue on his quest. "'Til later then."

"Indeed. Later", he winked and ventured on.

Robin found his parents in the dining hall just as Thornton had directed. He offered a boisterous "I'm home" as he entered the room causing each to turn and smile. Immediately, his mother held out her arms for an embrace, which she most certainly received. He then turned to his father and extended his right hand for shaking, but was instead embraced into a hug from him as well.

They spent the evening talking and listening to Robin regale the goings on at his training.

Finally, exhausted, Robin bid his parents good night and got up in order to turn in for the night. Before being allowed to excuse himself, his mother shared with him the plans they had been making for his return.

"What sort of plans?" he inquired.

"Tomorrow evening, the lords and ladies from the surrounding villages will arrive for a ball. We decided we needed a celebration for your short homecoming."

"A ball? Hmmmm. Will Marian be attending?"

Upon hearing that Marian and Edward had sent their reply of yes, he smiled, nodded, and went off to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The following morning, Much arose earlier than usual and set about his chores. He wanted to be completely done with them by the time Robin was up and about. He eagerly hoped that his friend would be available to spend time with him. 'Oh how I have missed Robin' he thought to himself. By mid morning, he checked in with Thornton to see if there was anything else to be done until evening when he would tend to the horses.

"Enjoy your leisure time", smiled the head servant. "You will find Robin finishing his breakfast in the dining hall", he noted, pointing with his head.

Nodding gratefully Much trod off in the direction in which he was told. Finding Robin exactly where he thought, he greeted his young master with a polite _good morning_ and a nod.

"Good morning to you as well, my friend."

"I trust you slept well."

Sitting his glass down, Robin nodded fervently. "Yes, very well. I had no idea how much I had missed my own bed. The bedding in London is fine, but I really did miss having my own room and some privacy."

"Very good, indeed."

"I am sorry I did not meet up with you last evening. I stayed up with Mother and Father and when I went up, I was very exhausted from the travel."

"Oh, that is all right. It is perfectly understandable that you would want to spend your first evening home with your parents."

"Do you have duties yet to perform?" asked Robin.

"No, no. I have completed my morning duties.

"Good", Robin stated as he jumped up from the table. "I was hoping we could spend some time together today. It is cold, but I would like to ride to the hill. Care to come?"

The smile that was returned to him left no doubt of Much's reply.

The two friends spent the rest of the morning riding around Locksley to view the changes that had accrued in Robin's absence. As they rode, Robin spoke of his lessons and the people there. He talked of the food, the challenges, and how hard the training really was. He also talked of the different personalities of the other squires. Soon, they found themselves atop the hill overlooking the village and dismounted their horses to take a look. As they enjoyed the view, Robin sat on the damp ground and Much followed in suit.

"Isn't it beautiful, Much? Even in the dead of winter, Locksley is a beautiful place."

"I would venture there is none finer in all of England, Master."

"I don't think I would have noticed had I not been away from it", mused Robin. "Sometimes, you have to be away from something, not have it so readily near, in order to appreciate it." Looking down and then over to Much, Robin added, "Like you, my friend. I am glad you are with me today." The smile reached Robin's eyes, and Much knew he truly felt what he was saying.

"Thank you, Master. That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me."

For just a bit longer, they stayed and enjoyed the tranquility that surrounded them. After a while, Robin asked, "Have you seen much of Marian?"

"I have seen her a few times recently. She stays mostly at the castle with her father."

"I see. Well, I suppose we should be getting back. I don't want to be late for the ball…….Mother would not be happy about that", Robin laughed, rolling his eyes.

"A ball? What does anyone do at a ball?" asked Much.

"It is a dance."

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Well, before I left, I didn't…….couldn't. But, would you believe that in all this training besides learning to use weapons and different strategies for battle, we have to learn 'SOCIAL' skills. Our trainer says that knights are gentlemen and that not only must we be strong and valiant, we must also learn social graces to 'IMPRESS' the womenfolk. He says that we are not simply savage brutes. So, we have learned to dance!" The whole time he is explaining, Robin is showing off his new skills as a dancer as they remount their horses. This had them both laughing all the way down the hill.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Evening arrived quickly. Robin had barely the time to bathe properly and dress after returning home from his ride with Much. He was never one to preoccupy himself with worrying about what to wear on any occasion. However, this evening, he wanted to look impressive, not only for the pride of his parents, but he really had the desire for Marian to be able to see him for more than just a childhood friend. He peered in the looking glass at his reflection. He turned sideways and then head on straight. He wore forest green trousers that stopped at his knees and black boots that went to meet them. There was a white puffy shirt beneath a gold vest that buttoned up the front and to finish, a long, thigh length coat that matched his trousers. He was well aware of his own growth that had occurred since he had left. He was leaner and several inches taller and his muscles were bulkier and stronger than before. All the exercise he'd gotten with the training was apparent in almost every part of his body. Mentally, he felt more like a man than a boy. As he examined the way he looked, he hoped upon all hope that Marian would notice as well.

As not to be rude and arrive tardy, Robin descended the stairs to be ready for guests. The first to arrive were the Chesterton's from Leicestershire. Then the Wincester's from nearby Nottingham, the Sutton's from Sheffield, the Ashby's from Lincolnshire, and the Holloway's from Derby all arrived shortly one after another. When the Sternsdale's from Barnsley arrived with their 14 year old daughter, Mary Katherine noted that Robin looked more than slightly bored. She quickly introduced Robin to Elizabeth and suggested that he escort her to the refreshment table to get her a drink following their long ride. Robin smiled charmingly and offered his arm. The polite host attempted to make small talk with the girl, but all he could think about was where Marian was.

The music began to play and a young male guest approached Robin and Elizabeth. "Good evening, Robin", he greeted. "Who is your new friend?"

"Good evening, Henry. This is Elizabeth Sternsdale of Barnsley." He then in turn introduced her to Henry Sutton.

"Would you mind if I were to ask her for this dance?"

"Not at all", replied Robin. "Enjoy!" he smiled.

As Robin began to walk across the room, he looked toward the door just as Edward Fitzwalter of Knighton, the sheriff, walked in. He waited for just a moment for the older man to move aside and there she was. Marian. She was beautiful. His young friend was dressed in a royal blue dress that showed off her lovely figure. It was fitted around her slim waist and quite full as it hit the floor. White lace started at her waist and draped down each side. There was a large satin bow at the back of her waist and one to match in her hair. Her hair was pulled back in the front and showed off her lovely features while her long dark curls cascaded to her shoulders and down her back. She, too, had changed in his time away. He watched as she smiled sweetly to greet his parents. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and walked directly over to where they were.

Robert was just starting to look around for Robin when he caught a glimpse of him crossing the room. "Ahh, here he is. Robin….."

"Good evening, Sir Edward", he greeted by shaking hands.

"Robin. Welcome home, my boy. I am sure your parents are quite ecstatic to have you here for the holidays."

"Yes, sir." Then he turned and greeted Marian. "Good evening, Marian. You are looking quite striking this night", he grinned sincerely.

With a curtsey, Marian greeted back, "Thank you, Robin. You are looking well. It is good to have you home", she smiled shyly.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Robin requested, "Sir Edward, may I take Marian for some refreshment?' Upon receiving permission, Robin offered his arm and escorted his young lass to the other side of the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robin handed Marian a cup for which she thanked him politely and then reached again to get one for himself. They fell immediately into conversation as to what the other had missed in Robin's absence. As with Much, Robin recounted many of his activities and adventures of his time away and Marian shared the boring lessons she had to endure in order to learn to be a 'lady'. They spoke quietly and smiled often at one another. From across the room, they were watched by both the Locksleys and Edward. They too smiled at each other. Edward leaned in to whisper, "If this continues, there may no need to tell them of our prior arrangement."

"No, they may just take care of it themselves", agreed Robert.

While entertaining her with a humorous story, a young, male guest stepped up and bowed. "Excuse me, my lady, but may I have this dance?"

Marian smiled, but Robin took her hand into his and stated, "I am sorry, but the young lady has just accepted my request for a dance."

"As you wish…", he bowed again. "…perhaps another time." Then he turned to walk away.

"Robin of Locksley", huffed Marian. "You did not ask me to dance. You do not even know how to dance", she accused.

"Ah, but I do, my Lady. Would you care to find out?"

"When did you…..?"

He took the cup that she was holding, placing it on the table and again took her hand. This time, he noticed how soft it felt in his, and hooking it through his arm, he led her to the dance floor so they could participate in the next round. Robin was suddenly nervous. He had been taught the steps and had been through the routine many times, but he found himself praying not to step on Marian's, or anyone else's feet. Once the music started, his nervousness subsided and he found himself actually enjoying it. Marian smiled in surprise at his new found skill. They stayed on the dance floor for several more tunes before taking some time out to rest.

"When did you learn to do that?" Marian inquired.

"It is part of our studies", he informed her. "They are making us learn 'social skills' so we do not embarrass ourselves once we are lords. It is really not quite so bad.

"Well, I am impressed, Lord Locksley!"

Bowing and smiling widely, Robin thanked her for the compliment.

"Are you warm?" asked Marian.

"A little", he replied. Offering his arm, Robin escorted Marian off the dance floor and they walked outside to get some air.

"You really do look quite lovely tonight", Robin stated a bit nervously. "You have grown up in my absence."

Blushing slightly, she said, "Thank you. So have you." Then she added, "It is nice to have you home, Robin. I have missed you."

Smiling, Robin stated, "I have a missed you as well. I didn't think I could ever miss someone as much as I have missed you, Marian."

"Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly, he decided on a whim to take her hand into his. Just as he began to take it to his lips to kiss it, he heard, "Robin, you have guests preparing to leave." They both jumped at the sound of Mary Katherine's voice.

Sighing and then laughing, they returned to the house to say good night to the guests.

Soon after, Edward decided it was time for him and Marian to leave. "Marian, I believe it's time for us to return to the castle, dear."

"Yes, Father."

"May I escort her to the carriage, Sir Edward?' asked Robin.

"Of course, I will be right behind you."

As he walked her out, he asked "May I call on you tomorrow?"

"For what reason?"

"Could we go on a walk? I have something I'd like to give you."

"All right", she agreed.

Pulling her hand up, he lightly kissed it and then helped her into the carriage. Following Edward stepping into the carriage, Robin thanked them both for attending the party and then waved as the carriage pulled away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The following morning came quicker than he wanted due to the late hour he'd crawled into bed, but, Robin was up early anyway. He was ready to begin his day, for although it was wintertime, the day did look promising. The sun was shining and the wind was not strong, nor as cold, as usual for this time of the year. He thought it would be a lovely day to take a short stroll. The young noble was eagerly waiting for an appropriate hour to make his visit to Marian.

Robin began by entering the dining room upon where he found his father finishing his morning meal.

"Good morning", he greeted the older man.

Looking up, he greeted his son in kind.

"Father, Much and I were out riding yesterday when I noticed that there has been a property addition to the north. When did we acquire that parcel of land?"

Clearing his throat, the family patriarch began, "I am pleased you noticed. I have only just recently been granted ownership of those grounds. They had previously been overseen by a man named Gisborne. It appears that he was not very adept at management and the king revoked the grounds and evicted him. It's a sad tale, actually. The gentleman, it appears, could not handle the shame of it and hung himself. His only family was a son and he has since disappeared. The king has honored our family with the new ownership. I have entitled it Bonchurch.

"Congratulations. It is an honor to be granted more grounds by the king."

"Indeed it is, son. Don't ever forget the importance of honoring your king. When you do so, you bring honor to yourself."

Nodding in agreement, Robin stated, "Father, I have found that I am in need of your help."

"What is it you need, son?"

"You see, when I return to London, I would like to be able to return with a manservant to assist me."

"Assist you? In what manner do you require assistance?"

"Some of the other squires have previously brought along a manservant to assist with studies and to have someone to spar with. However, it has been requested that if possible, we all return from holiday with one. As knights, serving the king, we may require a manservant to travel along with us and it would be most beneficial if he were also trained in protecting the king."

"I see."

"I know it could be a hardship to lose one of the workforce, but, will you please think it over?"

"I will do so. Did you have anyone in particular in mind that you preferred to take along?" he inquired smirking, full well knowing the answer.

Not wanting his father to believe he expected too much, Robin replied, "No, Father. I will most appreciative of anyone. I am sure anyone you deem worthy to assist me will be quite sufficient."

"Very well. I will let you know of my decision after some thought."

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a gift to deliver."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

At midday, Robin strolled out to the stable. There he found Much working away, whistling a happy tune.

"You sound quite chipper this day", quipped Robin.

"Oh! Good morning, Master. I feel chipper this day. It is a lovely day…..a bit chilly, but the sun is shining and …….may I just say, again, how glad I am that you are home."

Laughing at his friend, Robin smiled and nodded, and thanked him again. "I am in need of a horse this morning. Is there one ready that I can saddle up?"

"Oh, it is a beautiful day for another ride. What a wonderful idea. Would you be liking some company today. I will soon be finished with my duties. I could ride and keep you company as we did yesterday", Much rattled on.

Trying to say no without hurting his friend's feelings, Robin began, "Thank you, Much, for the offer of your company. However, I am riding to the castle for while to visit with Marian. I have missed her very much and I have brought for her a gift from London. I should like to go alone today."

"Oh, but of course. I understand. I will get your horse ready immediately", indicated Much turning around quickly with downcast eyes.

Upon leaving, Robin patted Much on the back and said, "Thank you. I will visit with you upon my return." With that, his loyal friend smiled widely and agreed with a quick nod of his head.

Although the air was chilly, the ride was pleasant and calming. He had nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed the journey into Nottingham. It wasn't necessary, but he always chose to travel the path that went through Sherwood Forest. As he rode through, he thought about how peaceful and beautiful the forest was. Even in winter, there was green, ever promising that spring was not as far away as it seemed. It didn't take long before he arrived at the castle. He dismounted his strong, brown mare and tied her reign to a post before entering the main door. The guard that stood at the entrance announced his arrival to the sheriff who came out of his office to greet Robin.

"Good day, Robin. What brings you to Nottingham on this day?"

"Hello, Sir Edward. I have come to see Marian. I was hoping you would allow me to escort her on a walk through the market."

'Of course, Robin. You have my permission. She should be in the Great Hall with her nanny. Please let her know that she may take a break from her lessons."

"Thank you, Sir."

Robin found Marian and after greeting her nanny and exchanging pleasantries, he and Marian left to begin their walk. They stopped for just a moment for Marian to grab her cloak and soon they were out in the marketplace.

"Thank you again for attending last evening. It meant a lot to me that you were there."

"You are welcome. I had a lovely time. And besides, I could not miss your homecoming."

They continued to walk and talk about everything under the sun. It seemed that the two of them could discuss anything and never run out of things to say.

They found themselves in an inner courtyard with a seating area overlooking some evergreen bushes. A place where during summer months, an array of flowers grows there and shares their aromatic essences. As they got closer to the seats, Robin motioned for her to sit down. "May we sit for a moment?"

"Do not tell me you are tired already, Robin of Locksley", she teased.

"I have something I'd like to give you if you will accept a gift."

"Robin, there is no need for you to bring me gifts."

"I know, but I wanted to."

He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package. The cloth wrapping was plain, but had a thin red string tied around it in a bow. He handed it to her and she thanked him gratefully.

When she had removed all the wrapping, her eyes grew wide at what she found inside. "They're beautiful, Robin. I love them." Then she looked into his eyes and sincerely said, "Thank you."

What she held in her hand was a pair of hair combs. They were each about six inches long. There was a three inch handle that was jeweled. The top part reminded her of a flower petal with near a dozen small, round jeweled stones in a circle shape surrounded by a row of elongated stones of different shades of purples, pinks, and greens. Going down the stem were more stones of different shapes and sizes in pinks, white, blue, and purple. The part that would go into her hair was a long, thin, curved metal stick. It reminded her a bit like a dagger at first.

"Do you really like them?"

"Yes. I do. Did you get them in London?"

Nodding, he began, "It seems that all the ladies are wearing them. Look. See this part?" he said pointing to the stick part. "This part that goes into your hair will keep it up, but it also works as a dagger."

"I noticed it looked like a dagger. For what reason was it made that way?"

"Since the first Crusades, there have been many attacks in different places we have learned. These new combs have been made not only to be functional and hold your hair, but also to be protection. If you are attacked, you can use it similar to a dagger and perhaps get away." Leaning in closer, he added, "There are some very unsavory characters about, you know?"

Whispering back, she touted, "You don't say?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I cannot imagine using them as weapons, but I do love them and I thank you again."

"I am glad you like them."

Moving over towards him, she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and then sat back down. "I love them. I will cherish them forever."

With a grin of great satisfaction, he nodded and said, "We should probably be getting back. You will be missed if you are gone much longer."

Agreeing, they both arose and started back towards the castle. Neither was quite sure what was happening, but each knew that something now was very different.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin rode home after returning Marian to the castle. As he made the journey home, the young man felt as if he was riding on a cloud. He was thrilled that Marian had liked his gift. All he could see was the smile on her face. He arrived just prior to evening and as he walked the mare into the stable, Much turned the corner and they nearly collided.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Master."

"Hello, Much. Have you finished your duties for the day?"

"I have."

"Do you have a few moments that we can talk?"

"Of course, Master."

"Stay right here while I put up the horse and I shall return in just a moment."

When Robin returned, they took a walk up to the hill that overlooked Locksley. Once seated on the hard ground, Much stated adoringly, "I still say this must be the finest place in all of England. I love this place."

Smiling, Robin agreed. "Much, I was wondering how you would feel about going to London."

"London?"

"Yes, London. You see, I will be returning to London with someone to be my manservant. I would like for you to go with me, but only if you want to."

"Oh…..well……Master, yes! Yes! I would LOVE to go to London with you. Yes! I can do everything for you….."

"Well, not everything, but you can be a great help to me."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Master. Your father has said…?"

"Well, I have asked him. We will see what he says."

"All right then."

While enjoying the view for a while longer, Robin shared his elation due to his afternoon activities with his friend and then they walked back down the hill for the evening meal.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the two friends leisurely tromped down the hill for dinner, Much began to inquire as to what duties he would be required to perform in London.

"Well, as you said, I will not be doing everything for you. What duties might you suppose I will be doing?"

"Well, Much, I suppose you can lay out my clothes each day."

"I see…..Well that won't really be that exciting." (Much just didn't know how to lie.)

Smirking, Robin added, "That won't be all, Much! Actually you will also be trained to fight with me. If I was ever called upon to be in the King's Guard, I would need a manservant with me and that person would also need to be trained to protect the king. So, I suppose you would be a sparring partner for me and also learn some of the tactical information to be of use."

"Oh, I think I might like that", he said a bit more excitedly.

"I thought you might."

"Would it be too bold to ask what kind of food they have?" Robin couldn't help but laugh aloud at that comment. By this time, they had reached the manor house. Robin bid good evening to his friend and went into the house.

By the time Robin had washed up and entered the dining hall, both of his parents were already seated. He stopped by his mother's chair and leaned over to kiss her cheek as he greeted her happily. Smiling, she greeted him in return and asked him to say grace for their evening meal.

During dinner, the threesome conversed politely and discussed daily happenings from the village. Robin spoke of his ride into Nottingham and the gift he had taken to Marian. Towards the end of the meal, Robert sipped his wine and leaned back into his chair as he peered in Robin's direction.

"Son, I have given thought to your request."

"You have?" asked Robin setting his attention solely on his father.

"Indeed. I have also shared your request with your mother. She and I have discussed the matter and have come to a decision."

"And……..", asked Robin respectfully.

"We have agreed that you may return with a manservant."

Grinning from ear to ear, Robin nodded and stated, "Thank you, Father." Then he turned to his mother to thank her as well. "I am sure you will not regret it."

Taking a moment to glance toward Mary Katherine, Robert then looked directly at Robin and said, "We have every confidence that young Will Scarlett will make a wonderful manservant for you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Robin just sat there for a moment in shock thinking he hadn't heard what he thought he had just heard.

"Will Scarlett?" he questioned.

"Yes, Will is a good strong young man. He will be able to serve for many years", Robert stated trying to make a convincing argument.

He had been so certain that his father would know that he would choose Much if he were choosing himself. "Yes. You are right about that. But, are you sure, Father?"

"Yes, yes. I do believe that he will listen well to you and has the potential to learn much."

"I know, but….."

"Is there a problem, Son? Do you not care for young Scarlett?" inquired Robert with his thick, dark eyebrows raised.

"No, no. He is a fine young man", added Robin shaking his head. "He does have much potential. I do like him."

"Well, then, what is the problem?"

"It is not really a problem. But, well, it's just that, well…. he is so young."

"As I said, that will ensure many years of service."

Deciding he would seem ungrateful and rude if he continued, Robin respectfully said, "As you wish, Father. Thank you."

"So it is, then", finalized the elder Locksley and he arose from the table to go into the parlor. Hiding a smirk as he sipped his wine, he sat content with the knowledge that his son's reaction to his decision was just as he had hoped. In his thoughts, he realized that Robin was unaware of just how well his own father knew him, because Robert himself had been exactly the same as Robin many years ago.

Poor Robin just sat at the table wondering how he was going to get out of this one. He had already asked Much to come with him. He did not wish to be disrespectful towards his father, and yet, how could he hurt Much's feelings. He was at a loss at what to do next.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After sitting for what seemed like an eternity at the table, but was actually only about fifteen minutes, Robin finally decided to head upstairs and retire. On his route, he encountered Much.

"Hello, Master. Off to bed?"

"Yes, Much. I am tired and thought I would turn in."

"How was your dinner?"

"It was lovely……as always. Your mother is a wonderful cook."

"Thank you", he smiled proudly. "Did you and Master Robert discuss my going to London? Did he say? Has he given his blessing yet?"

Feeling nearly sick to his stomach, Robin inwardly grimaced and smiled lightly, "Not yet. No. He has yet to finalize his decision."

"Oh, I cannot wait, Master. I am so excited to be going. I know I will make you glad that I am with you."

Robin gave a simple nod thinking he could not stand here and discuss this any longer and not end up hurting Much's feelings. "I will see you in the morning. Good night, Much."

"Good night, Master."

Robin went directly to bed, but was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned all night. He eventually arose and sat up in the chair that was at the end of his bed. Sitting there in the light from the fireplace, he thought and thought about what he should do in order to fix this mess he had created. Shaking his head, he said quietly to himself, "That's it. I have to. It's the only way. Then he climbed back into bed determined to keep his word to his friend.

The following morning, the nervous young noble got out of bed, dressed and went downstairs. He was in search of his father and discovered that he had already eaten his breakfast and was on his way to a meeting of nobles in Nottingham.

"He has not left as of yet, Master Robin", noted Thornton. "He is having a horse readied in the stable."

"Thank you, Thornton", exclaimed Robin as he ran in that direction. He found his father, just as Thornton had stated. Nearing the older man, he slowed his pace and approached his father quietly. He had the utmost respect for his father. He wanted his father to be proud of him and it disturbed him that he was going to disappoint the older man. Upon reaching him, he spoke quietly. "Father, may I have a moment?"

"What do you need, Son?"

"Father, I have not the intention of being disrespectful or ungrateful, but………………….."

"Disrespectful in what respect, Robin?"

Looking downward, Robin began, "You see, I have already asked Much if he would like to be my manservant. I assumed that you would already know that I would prefer for Much to come along with me, and………………He is so excited to come and I just cannot disappoint him. I am sorry. I do not mean to disappoint you as well, but I just do not have it in me to hurt Much's feelings. Not after all he has done for me."

Nodding and with a tilt of his head, Robert inquired, "Why did you say nothing last evening at dinner?"

"I know I should be grateful that you are allowing me anyone. I should not be so selfish and ………………"

Walking over to his son, Robert placed his hand on his shoulder. "And what has made you decide to say something now."

"Much", he said simply. "He has been such a good companion to me thus far. And he really is the one I want to come with me."

"Robin, my son, this is exactly what I wanted you to do."

Robin gazed at him quizzically. He clearly did not understand.

"Yes, I knew you would want Much to leave with you when you made your request. Do you recall I asked if you had a preference?"

"Yes, but I did not want to appear too bold and ask for too much."

"Robin, you are being trained to possibly be part of the king's private guard. If you are ever in a military position to protect him, you will need to be able to make a decision. You must be able to make your needs, your commands known. It is necessary to be able to be decisive if you are to be a leader. That will be the difference between being in charge and simply following orders. Know what you want and go after it. Even if it is something you want from me."

Shocked by his father's revelation, Robin asked, "So, you knew all along that I wanted Much?"

"Yes."

"Did you mention to Will Scarlett anything at all about London?"

"No."

Nodding, with the knowledge he had been tricked, Robin then asked, "So, Much can come?"

Slapping him on the back, Robert turned to mount his horse that had been brought to him and pronounced, "Of course he can! Go tell him. I have a meeting of nobles. I will see you this evening."

"Thank you, Father", Robin stated sincerely.

"You are welcome, Son. Now go." Following those words, he rode down the road and left Robin with a very large grin on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

A.N. This is just a short **'thank you'** to those of you who are reading and sending me reviews. I truly appreciate you taking the time to send me your thoughts. Even if you are not reviewing, I also appreciate your reading fy FUN!!! I of course do not own any part of RH other than the few made up characters I have placed in the story. ( If I did.........things would have turned out much differently in the series........I digress. Sorry ) I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy our thoughts on how Robin, Much and Marian were as children.

Thanks, again

gatewatcher!

Chapter 31

When Robin shared that Robert had given his blessing and permission for Much to accompany him back to London, Much could hardly contain himself. To say that he was excited just would not even begin to express the elation that he felt and showed. As it was that the holiday was ending, the following evening the Locksley's hosted a 'family' dinner that included Much and his mother. Robin had convinced his parents to also invite Edward and Marian in order to say their goodbye to them as well. Two days later, the two friends found themselves in the carriage on their way back to London.

Much had never been far away from Locksley or Nottingham and was fascinated by everything he saw. He sat for the most part with his head poked out the window taking it all in. He chattered almost nonstop and mentioned nearly everything he saw. Robin rode in amusement just watching his friend's enjoyment. They had started their journey early in the day just as the sun was rising and there was a chill in the air. By mid-day, the sun was shining brightly and although still cold, the temperature was fair. As the carriage approached their destination in late afternoon, it passed through a marketplace just outside the town parameters. Robin got the driver's attention and requested that he stop the carriage.

"Simon, it is such a lovely day and I would like to show Much around a bit before we get him settled in. I should like to walk the rest of the way. If you would be so kind as to continue on with our belongings and deliver them inside, I would appreciate it."

Tipping his hat with a nod, the driver responded with a quick "As you wish, Master Robin." And then he drove off leaving the boys to quench their curiosity.

"Oh, Master, this is so…so………..BIG! This market place is so much larger than the one in Nottinghamshire", he noted in wonder. "Smell all those smells…………………… Food!"

Smiling, Robin said, "You wouldn't believe all that they have here, Much.…..the fresh eggs, the bread, the fruit."

"There are so many more carts here."

"Come on, are you ready to walk? We will find something to eat."

With eyes wide, Robin did not have to ask Much twice. He was ready and eager to find food and to inspect his new surroundings. "Thank you, Master. Thank you for bringing me here. This is such an adventure for me."

Robin simply nodded and smiled at his friend as they continued to walk through the town and discuss the things they saw. As the day became later and later, it was time to head to where they needed to be. Rules were they must be in prior to dusk and it was getting close.

The peddlers that were selling their wares were also packing up for the evening. As the boys passed by one cart, a frail, older man pushing it seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty in getting it to move. All of a sudden, they heard a loud crack. They turned just in time to see the man trying in vain to prevent his bread from falling off the cart as his wheel had broken when he tried to maneuver over a rough spot in the road. The boys quickly rushed to help the poor soul. They stayed with him and assisted in repairing the wheel before they set back toward the castle. The grateful man had little money, but offered them bread in payment for their help. They accepted his generous offer, as they were quite hungry, and bid him goodnight. By this time, it was dark, and Robin feared there would be consequences for breaking curfew. He only hoped that the trainer would be accepting of the excuse for their tardiness.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

By the time Robin and Much arrived at the castle, it was well past dark. The trainer had already taken roll and was aware that young Locksley was not present. He was waiting in the Great Hall area when they entered the castle.

"Might I ask where you have been, Young Master Locksley?" he inquired in a stern voice.

"I am sorry, Sir. We did not intend to be late."

"You are aware there are consequences for breaking curfew rules."

"Yes, Sir, I am aware. I feel it was unavoidable as we were caught up in the market."

"Who is this you have with you?"

"This is Much, my manservant. I have brought him to train with me."

"And what was it that was so unavoidable?"

"As we entered the town this afternoon, I wanted to show Much around. As we were leaving, we happened upon a peddler who lost a wheel to his cart and we stopped to assist him. That is why we are tardy in our arrival."

"Is this tale true?" he turned to ask Much.

Looking him straight in the eye, Much nodded and stated a simple 'yes'.

"I see. This peddler, he would be in accord with your tale as well, then?

"I believe he would, Sir, as it is the truth."

"Well, it is the duty of a squire to be helpful at all times. I assume you got the peddler back on his way."

"Yes, indeed, we did."

"Very well. I will forgive this late arrival, but do not allow it to happen again as another violation _will_ result in consequences."

"Thank you, sir. It will not happen again."

After being allowed to exit the hall, Robin took Much to where he would be bunking. He introduced him to Roger of Stoke and some of the other boys that they were training with. They spent time laughing and joking with each other as they got to know one another and shared stories from their break at home.

While all of this was going on, Rotherham watched from a corner, just out of sight. _'Simpletons'_, he thought to himself. _'They will never make it because they haven't got what it takes. Locksley is just too tenderhearted and kind….. and that manservant…..he would be dead the first time he went to battle. Hmmmph. We shall see what kind of damage can be done. They will be gone soon'_ and with that last thought, he turned and walked away


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

For the next two weeks, the boys were busy for what seemed day and night. They were separated at first. Robin continued to train with the other future lords and Much was sent with other manservants. At the end of the two weeks, both groups were placed together with the purpose of seeing how well they could all interact together in a mock battle.

After all the boys entered the arena, the Knight in charge stood and declared the rules. The two opposing sides had already been chosen. Each side was given a 'king' to protect at all costs that would stay behind the battle lines. All participants would begin with one 'weapon' of choice. (The weapons they used were training weapons and had no true points on the swords or arrows. Both had blunt ends that would only sting if one was struck.) There were no other rules other than to try to take out the 'soldiers' on the other side and win the battle. The final statement was that the winning side would get the following day to relax and go into town for some leisure time.

As it turned out, Robin and Rotherham were on opposing sides of the battle. Robin, eager to show skill and what he'd learned was not aware that Rotherham had taken it upon himself to singlehandedly take Robin out of the competition. They weren't supposed to really hurt each other, but it was in Rotherham's plan to injure Robin enough that he would have to return home.

The 'battle' began. Each boy went out yelling a battle cry, weapons raised, and doing their best to protect their given 'king'. Robin was on the opposite end of the fighting than Rotherham. He wasn't within reach for Rotherham to attack at first. Robin, using his bow was able to eliminate many of the soldiers in his path. Rotherham was able to eliminate others using his sword. All were so busy that none of them noticed that they were performing for an audience of one that stood back in the shadows.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, Rotherham found himself in close enough proximity of Robin to attack. He had previously decided that his excuse for injuring Robin would be excitement in the heat of the battle and getting more exuberant than intended. He sized up Robin's stance and made sure he was preoccupied with an attack of his own, when he stepped forward and lunged with his sword towards an unsuspecting Robin from behind. Just before his weapon connected with his victim's side, he heard a loud war cry and from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of someone turning toward him. When his weapon did connect, it was head on with the large, round shield being held by a lowly manservant protecting his master.


	34. Chapter 34

I thought perhaps a 'double dose' would be good today!!! Happy Sunday!!!!!

Chapter 34

When Rotherham's sword crashed into Much's shield, his shocked expression looked up to find Much's huge grin. The young serf was obviously quite pleased with himself. Much to Rotherham's dismay, the distraction this provided from the battle was just enough for Robin to notice his location and he aimed his bow in the young lord's direction. The arrow left Robin's bow and hit Rotherham in the hand forcing him to drop his sword and thus removing him from the battle. At that moment, the knight stopped the exercise and called for all the boys to get into formation. He applauded their efforts and expressed his pleasure at the improvements they each had made. As it was, he announced that, indeed, it was Robin's group that had 'won' the battle. However, he was so impressed with the efforts he witnessed, it was decided they would all be spending the following day in town.

After a moment of celebration, the knight began to speak again, only this time it was in French. As he appeared to most to be rattling on, they were slightly confused. Only a few actually understood what he was saying. Once dismissed, Much turned to Robin.

"What did he say?'

"Come on. He said that anyone that understood his next orders were to report to the Great Hall immediately following dismissal. Let's go."

"But, I did not understand."

"He said to bring our man servants with us."

"Very well. Let us go. Perhaps there is food", he mused.

Smiling widely and shaking his head, Robin took off for the Great Hall and Much fell in behind.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Robin and Much arrived at the entrance door to the Great Hall, they were laughing. They were greeted by the unpleasant glare of Rotherham and his manservant. Feeling superior, Rotherham stopped and waited for his servant to open the door and hold it as he entered. With his hands folded behind his back, he strolled through the threshold, chin up, bypassing Robin and Much. Robin made a face at Much, mocking the young man as he passed, that made Much laugh. After Rotherham was through, they became more serious and the two friends followed him. Once inside, they walked down the stairs and turned to face the others in the room. Robin's face became instantly serious. He dropped down onto one knee and lowered his head. Much followed his lead and didn't utter a sound.

Robin stated, "Your Majesty."

His address received the response, "You may rise."

When they rose, the boys found themselves looking upon Prince Richard, future king of England. The trainer congratulated Robin and Rotherham on the comprehension of his instructions.

"Gentlemen, Prince Richard was present during the mock battle and was able to observe your performance today. He wished to speak with a representative group before he returned home. I chose for him to speak with those of you that could converse in French." He then introduced the boys to the prince. When Richard heard the name 'Robin of Locksley', he thought it sounded familiar.

"Robin of Locksley? I believe my cousin, Lynette, made the acquaintance of a Robin of Locksley. She is a teacher…taught this Robin French."

"Yes, Sir", replied Robin with a grin. She taught me French when I was laid up with a broken leg. She was very kind."

"Indeed she is. It seems to me that I wrote you a letter following her return to London."

"Yes, you did. You were very generous, Your Majesty. I truly appreciated your kindness in doing so."

"I am glad to see you took me up on the opportunity to come and train."

"I am learning so much……………………."

Robin continued to converse with Richard. They seemed to strike it off quite well together. Rotherham grew tired of the attention Robin was receiving from the prince. He became agitated and decided to politely excuse himself from their company. When he reached the top of the staircase, he turned and glared at the young lord at the bottom. Robin was receiving attention that he knew should be showered upon him. As he left, he began to plot just how he would get rid of that thorn in his side.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When Robin got back to his room that evening, he spent the time before bed writing letters home. The first one was for his parents. He shared his excitement over meeting Prince Richard and all the things he had been learning. The second letter was for Marian. As he wrote, he thought about how much he missed her. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen her. He was now nearly 17 years old and had begun thinking of his future. He decided now was the time to do what he had been wanting to do, but had been too nervous to do.

_Dearest Marian,_

_It seems so long since I have seen you. I miss you terribly. There is not a day goes by that I do not think of you. I wish you had been here with me today. The most exciting thing happened. I met Prince Richard. He watched our mock battle today and it was so exciting that he thought we did well. _

_I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks. My 17__th__ birthday is nearing and I have been pondering the future. I would like to talk with you when I return about that future and your part in it. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Robin _

Robin got his letters ready and placed them in the basket for the rider to deliver tomorrow. He then blew out his candle and lay on his pillow. As he closed his eyes, visions of Marian's smile were behind his lids and he fell asleep with a happy grin across his face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The following day, as promised, the trainer allowed the boys a day of leisure. Prior to being allowed to take their leave, however, the trainer informed them that upon their return tomorrow, there would be a test of the academic studies they had been working on.

Some of the young squires decided to return to the castle and remain with the intention of lounging and taking it easy for the day. Others, like Robin and Much, decided that their day would be more entertaining than that. They went into town to find some adventure and fun.

Once in town, the first activity was to find something to eat. "You know what I miss the most?" asked Much.

"What?" replied Robin.

"My mum's pies. I miss the smells that come from the kitchen. Mmmmmm. Yes. That's what I miss."

"They do feed us well here."

"Don't get me wrong. They do feed us well. I enjoy being here. I just miss my mum's cooking."

"She is a very good cook. I miss things from home as well."

"Marian?"

With a smirk and a reddened face, Robin nodded. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me. But, you do speak of her often."

"I cannot wait to be home. I want to speak with her."

"Soon. We will get to go home soon."

"Indeed. Now, what should we eat?"

The two friends spent the next several hours enjoying their day of leisure eating and looking at the wares the different vendors had to sell at market. Robin found a beautiful blue scarf the color of Marian's eyes and couldn't resist buying it for her. Much picked up a brooch that sparkled with green jewels.

"This is lovely", he stated.

"Let's buy it, too", said Robin.

"It will look very nice with that scarf you bought for Marian."

"I was thinking that it would be very pretty with that shawl that your mum wears every day. It matches her eyes. You can give it to her and tell her how much we missed her pies."

"Oh, I cannot afford that, Master."

"I will buy it for you to give to her……from both of us!"

"I cannot accept ………………."

"Why not? I am so much happier that you are with me, my friend. And, …I also miss her pies", he said with a smile that reached his eyes. "Let me do this so she will know we missed her and she will have something nice from London." Much nodded gratefully, gave Robin a simple thank you, and it was done. Soon after, they came across the old man that they had previously helped with the broken wheel. They bought a loaf of fresh bread to share and stayed to visit with the old man.

"So, tell an old man. What have you youngsters been up to? Been learning lots?"

They proceeded to share their experiences with the training and their visit from Prince Richard.

"Where you young lads hail from?"

After explaining where they came from and how they had ended up in London, he told them how he had a wife and a son but had lost them to the pestilence some years ago. He had no other family and was often lonely. He really enjoyed the boys taking the time to speak with him and share their adventures.

"Not many lads like yourselves willing to give an old man such as me the time of day." The peasant went on about their kindness to befriend him and how much he appreciated it.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, a shadow moved quietly through the dark corridors. With most of the boys in town and the others lounging in their rooms, the shadow easily snuck around in the quiet hallways. In his hand he held papers rolled into a scroll and tied with a piece of twine. As he lurked in the darkness, he snaked in between the columns until he came to a room with a closed door. He slowly opened it and peeked in to see that no one was around. He then quickly stepped inside, left the papers under a pillow, and snuck as quietly out as he went it. He found it hard to keep his grin from growing as he slithered back to his own room.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

While Robin and Much continued their day in town, one of the servant boys in the castle was called upon to deliver the weekly mail service. As he entered the young lord's rooms, he would leave their deliveries on the tables besides the beds so the recipients would be able to find them easily. When the young serf stepped into Robin's room, he placed the mail on the table and started to turn when a sheet of paper caught his attention. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He immediately ran from the room to find the trainer.

When Robin and Much returned for the evening meal, they went to their rooms in order to wash up. Robin jumped when he entered his room as he was startled by the presence of the trainer sitting in a chair beside the table.

"Good evening, Sir", smiled Robin. "You startled me. What brings you here this evening?"

"Sit down, Master Locksley."

At his insistence, Robin nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Would you mind telling me where you got this?" he asked as he held up the sheet of paper.

"What is it?"

"Please do not lie and pretend that you do not know. It insults us both."

"Sorry….?" Robin asked with confusion.

The older man handed the paper to Robin. As he held it in his hand and peered over it, comprehension dawned on him quickly. His eyes shot up and he shook his head. "I have not ever seen this before."

"Really?"

"I promise. I have never seen that. Why do you think I had it?"

"This was found on your bed sticking out from under your pillow today."

Robin looked at the man perplexed, but said nothing.

"You realize the seriousness of stealing the test you are to take. There will be serious consequences."

"I swear I do not know how that got into my room."

"This was on my desk when I left it. How did you get it?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Robin again stated, "I did not take it."

"Did you have Much take it for you?"

"NO! I swear! I did not. Much and I have been out all day in town. After our meeting this morning, we didn't even come back into the castle prior to leaving." Robin got up and began to pace. He blew air out of his mouth strongly in frustration and clasped both of his hands on the top of his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I would like to be able to believe you. Can you prove where you were in town today?"

"I bought some gifts while we were out."

"That proves nothing."

"The test had to have been taken some time after the midday meal. Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was in the marketplace with Much."

"I fear Much will not be a sufficient person to vouch for your whereabouts. He is your manservant and I have no doubt that if called upon, he would lie for you."

Thinking hard, he suddenly exclaimed, "We visited a long while with one of the vendors….the baker with the fresh bread. He is a lonely old man. It is the same man Much and I helped the night we missed curfew."

"If this is a ruse to give you time to think of something else…"

"It is not", he said emphatically. "It is the truth."

"Very well. I will check in to your story. If it is discovered that you are lying, you will be sent home in disgrace."

Biting his lip, Robin nodded his understanding.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The trainer left Robin's room. Robin just sat there sitting with his head in his hands. 'Who would have done this?' he questioned himself. As he sat there, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It is me, Master. May I come in?"

Much's request was answered with a 'yes' and he entered the room with his hands behind his back. "You will never guess what came in the mail delivery today!" he mused.

"What's that?" Robin asked with a smile that just didn't quite reach his eyes.

Much moved his hands from behind his body and produced a very tasty looking pie. "We were talking today and look! ……in the mail. My mum sent two pies! Here", he said as he handed Robin the plate in his hands.

"It looks delicious", he smiled. He did not want to let Much know, just yet, the trouble he was in.

"Did you get any mail?"

"I have not checked yet", said the young lord. He turned to look at what had been placed on his table. He found a letter rolled into a scroll and sealed with the Locksley insignia. "Looks like a letter from my mum. I will read it later. How about some dinner? It is time for the evening meal. Let us go join the others and then we will eat our pies." With that they left together to meet in the dining hall with all the other boys.

As they entered the hall, they were watched by another who secretly wondered if the test had been found yet. He snickered to himself as he tried to picture Robin finding the stolen article in his room and his frantic reaction to what he was going to with it when he realized what it was. He wondered if Robin was dense enough to try to turn it in and claim he had no idea how it had gotten there; surely he would realize that doing so would just make him look guiltier. Would he try to sneak it back to the trainer's office prior to taking the test in the morning? The curiosity was killing him. But, he had to be patient and let the whole scenario play out without bringing any suspicion upon himself. He needed to bide his time until that sickening do-gooder was gone. So, he walked across the room, sat at the table, and proceeded to enjoy the meal.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The following morning, all the young squires continued with their lessons as usual, taking the test as planned. While they were all busy in their classes, the trainer had ordered some of the castle guard to investigate the goings-on from the previous day. The Royal Family took great pride in the guards that were hired to protect the castle and the town. They were some of the most trusted men in London. Some of the guards went into town to find the vendor of which Robin had spoken. Others spent their time intercepting the boys in between classes in order to inquire what they each had done the prior day.

During the lunch break, the trainer and Prince Richard were in the Great Hall discussing the recent events.

"Sheridan, how did this happen?" asked the young prince.

"Sire, I do not know. I do believe the young Lord Locksley, however, when he states that he did not steal the test."

"You trust him that much?"

"Indeed, Sire. He has been quite the hard worker in his time here. He has ventured into town and helped the townsfolk and has put in extra time to assist others to train more without being asked to do so. You met him. He has nothing but the utmost love and respect for you, My Lord."

"Do you have a plan to find out who did steal it, then?"

"I do, My Lord. I do."

Later in the evening after the evening meal was complete…………

Lord Sheridan left his seat and went to the front of the room to address the young men before they dispersed for the rest of the night.

"Young Lads", he began. "I have made a decision today of which I feel you must be informed. I would like Young Master Locksley to come up here beside me."

Caught by surprise, Robin was not sure if he could stand. He suddenly felt as if he was going to be ill. In his mind, he never thought that he would be removed from the training in front of the entire group. His legs felt weak and as he rose to begin what looked like a very long walk, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Prince Richard and I have been in contact and had rigorous discussions as of late. We felt that for the remaining time of your training, there should be one of you chosen to help aide the process along. We have looked at your service, your academics, and your performance in your time here. Although you have all done very well and worked tremendously, we both have agreed that one of you has demonstrated a most dedicated attitude, especially towards the Prince himself. That one of you is Master Locksley." The trainer then turned to look at Robin.

Robin, again, was caught off guard. He looked into Lord Sheridan's eyes and was rewarded with a smile and a strong handshake. Robin shook his hand and smiled, although he was quite confused.

The boys all looked around and a humming could be heard in response to the announcement. When Lord Sheridan raised his hand, the humming ceased. "Boys, please give a round of applause for Master Locksley. He has been named your Captain. You will follow his guidance in the remaining proceedings and training. I will work with him to ensure the rest of your time here is worth while and complete. Please give him the due respect. Good evening."

With that, the boys stood and applauded Robin's good fortune. One by one, they came forward to shake his hand and congratulate him. They all seemed quite pleased for him, bar one, who stared at the young man receiving the accolades of his peers….accolades that should have been his own. Without saying a word, he stood and left the hall clinching his jaw tightly the whole time. What the angry young man didn't realize was that from the corner of the room, he too was being watched.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When the agitated young man exited the noisy dining hall, he walked with purpose directly to his bed chamber. When he entered the darkened room that was lit only with the light of one candle, he closed the door angrily and muttered quietly to himself. "Incessant do-gooder. Damned …….." As he turned to sit in the small wooden chair seated next to the bed, he discovered it was already occupied.

"Pardon? What were you saying, Master Rotherham?"

"Lord Sheridan? You have startled me. What brings you here so late in the day?" he inquired feigning interest in the man.

"You seemed to be disturbed this evening as you left the dining hall."

"Did I?"

"Indeed. Something I can help you with?"

"I don't believe so, My Lord."

"You did not step up to congratulate Master Locksley in his new post."

"No…. I did not. He appeared to be overwhelmed with congratulations. I suppose I shall offer mine at a later time."

"Indeed. Well, you see, I have another thought. I believe there is something amiss here. Sit down, Master Rotherham."

Slowly, the young man moved to sit, as he was requested. As he sat, he held his chin up and exhibited an air of arrogance by looking Lord Sheridan in his eyes.

"Earlier today, my castle guards completed an investigation. They spoke to all the young squires and their man servants as to their whereabouts yesterday during your day of leisure. Everyone's activities and whereabouts had been accounted for…….with the exception of yours."

"Is that a problem, Sire? I was not aware I had to check in."

"Indeed it has become a problem. You see, a test was stolen and planted in another squire's chamber."

"Why would that be a concern for me?" he asked disdainfully.

"You, sir, are the one who took it from my desk."

"You, Sir, have no proof of that accusation. My father will hear of this absurd treatment and……." He was not able to finish his sentence as Sheridan interrupted him.

"Indeed, your father will hear of this. You see, when threatened with lashings for telling lies, your man servant came forward with the truth. He affirmed how he kept watch over the door while you entered my office and stole the test document. He again watched the hallway as you planted the test in Master Locksley's chamber."

"And you would believe an imbecile oaf of a serf over me?"

"I would, Master Rotherham. In fact, a rider has already been sent to summon your father. I have faith that he will arrive tomorrow. When he arrives, you will be excused from this training and sent home."

"I have never……………….."

"And what's more, dear boy, you never will. Prince Richard will not be requiring service such as yours in the future. In the future, as he becomes King, he will require service from knights that display the qualities of honesty and loyalty. I do not believe that you possess those qualities, Master Rotherham. You may pack your belongings and be ready to depart when your father arrives for you. Good evening." The older man then stood and left the young squire alone in the quiet room, seething with anger.

After he left the room, Rotherham turned to look at the heavy, wooden door. With a malevolent smile, he promised, "You and Prince Richard will one day pay for this, Old Man……..mark my words……one day………."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Time flew by. Another year had come and gone. Winter turned into spring, spring into summer, and summer into autumn. The boys continued to train. There were no more trips home. The time frame of two years that was committed to was held steadfast. The boys stayed in touch with families by letters home and care packages that were sent. The training was arduous and the days were long. By mid-September, Sheridan decided to take their training to a different level. He had been so pleased with the skills that had been displayed, he determined it was time to ascertain how to battle on horseback.

"Not all of your challenges will be on the ground. Most battles will likely be fought on your feet, but you must also be prepared to protect your King on the back of a horse……_**and**_ be skilled enough to stay there!" he stated, laughing out loud with his students.

The boys were taken to the stables located in the castle grounds and they were given time to settle up next to a horse that was found agreeable to them. Robin chose a beautiful, brown mare with a small, white diamond shape on her nose. She was tall for a mare, and stood with great pride. As he climbed upon her back for the first time, she held her head high and began to stride purposefully to the training circle. As she trotted along, her long, black mane danced in the breeze and her tail stood at attention. As Robin and the other boys began to parade their horses, some were not as comfortable on their steeds and held on for dear life, while a couple of them, unfortunately, fell off.

After given time to become more familiar with riding, the boys were given a lance, a sword and shield, and a fighting hammer at different times in order to practice swinging as they rode, and eventually, while charging a target. Robin, being captain, helped a great deal with these tasks.

As they all worked, they grew; and as they grew, their bodies changed. These knights in training no longer appeared as boys, but young men. Their voices changed. They became taller, and their bodies became much stronger and leaner. In October, Robin's 16th birthday came and went. The Christmas holidays were just around the corner. In a matter of mere weeks, the boys would be returning home.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robin and Much were both quiet on the ride home. The crisp air of the cold, winter morning filled their lungs with the taste of freedom and a sense of accomplishment. As they left the London Castle, they were bid fond farewells by the young men they had come to know as brothers. The day before, Sheridan bestowed honors and congratulations to them upon the completion of their training. Prince Richard had been at the ceremony that named them all as knights of the King's Realm. He stated in his speech that one day, he would indeed call upon them to put into use the skills they had so laboriously achieved. After an evening filled with food, wine, celebration and merrymaking, it was time to take their leave for the long journey home. Elizabeth and Robert had made the journey to London for the celebratory feast. They were kind enough to also take along Sarah, for her son was also to be celebrated. They had all been so proud of both of the boys.

When they arrived home and the unpacking was done, Robin went for a ride in the countryside. He was so thrilled to be back home. He had not realized just how much he had truly missed Locksley. Although the air was cold and the ground was frozen, he was in awe at what a beautiful place in which he resided. While many of the trees were bare, bar the remains of deserted nests of birds that recently had migrated south for the winter, the evergreens were full and dusted with a light snow. It really was a picturesque scene. Standing on the hill where they had played as children, the young noble looked out over the village that would one day be his. He could see children playing out in the yards, all bustled up in mittens and scarves. The homes with smoke drifting from the chimneys that would provide a warm fire for them to dry off next to gave him a warm feeling inside. He soon began to think of his own future, and of course his thoughts drifted to Marian, again. His thoughts were never very far away from her. He knew what he wanted to do. He even had a plan. Well, a half-plan. He knew what he needed to do. With a smirk on his face and song in his heart, he mounted his horse and took off with a quick trot towards Knighton Hall.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Robin arrived at Knighton shortly after making his decision. As he approached the manor house, he noted that a few of the servants were working outdoors, but mostly the scene was quiet. Being so cold, nearly everyone was indoors. The closer he got to the front door, the more nervous he became. 'This seemed like a grand idea when I set out' he thought to himself as he brought his horse to a stop. Talking to himself he reasoned, "No one has seen me yet. I could just turn around." Then shaking his head, "Stop being childish, Robin" he admonished himself. Slowly he continued up the remainder of the path to the house. When he reached his destination, he dismounted his horse, patted her on the neck, and said, "Stay alert, Old Girl. We may need to make a hasty retreat."

Robin then took a deep breath and looking up to the sky, he said a short prayer and headed to the door. Knocking only once, with three raps on the hard wooden structure, the manor maid answered quickly.

"Yes", she said as she opened the door, wrapping her blue, woolen shawl closer to her bosom. "May I help you?"

"Marjorie, is that you? You are looking lovelier than the last time I was here" he said oozing with charm.

Widening her eyes, she exclaimed, "Robin? Is that really you? I hardly recognize you! You are all grown up!"

"Yes, it is really me" he smiled.

"Come in, come in" she said grabbing hold of his arm and hustling him in out of the cold.

"I have come to see Marian if she is in."

"I'm afraid she has not yet returned from a visit into town. She is due back soon, however for the evening meal."

"Is Lord Knighton in then? I would also wish to speak to him."

"Yes, yes, he is in the study. I will go announce your visit to him."

"Thank you."

She was soon out of the room and on her way to the study. Robin stepped over to the other side of the room in order to warm himself by the fire. The flames that were licking the wooden logs inside the pit appeared most inviting to his chilled bones. As he peered around the room, waiting for Edward, he could see a small basket by a chair. The basket held a piece of cloth and some colored thread. He guessed it was Marian's embroidery work, which caused him to smile. The Marian he knew would prefer to be out shooting arrows and riding horses, not doing embroidery. He wondered silently if over the time he has been gone if she had changed. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Edward enter the room.

"Robin!...my dear boy. It is good to see you" he bellowed. When he reached Robin, he shook his hand and pulled him into an embrace. "How long have you been home? I'll wager your parents are both pleased to have back at Locksley."

Edward, as Marjorie had done, commented on how he had changed and grown in his time away. Robin spent the next while amusing Edward with stories of his training and getting caught up with the goings on at Knighton Hall. Marjorie brought them hot tea to warm up as they visited and discussed the various subjects. After much laughter, Robin became a little more sobered and looked Edward in the eye.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Sir Edward, I came by today with a purpose."

"What did you have on your mind, Son?"

"Sir, I would like to ask your permission to begin courting Marian" he stated nervously. "That is if she does not already have a suitor" he added quickly.

"Robin, you already know that I am fond of you."

"Yes, Sir. And that means a great deal to me."

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

"No, not yet, Sir. I have only just returned today from London. I have not yet seen Marian."

"Why would you want to court my daughter? You know how difficult she can be at times."

Grinning slightly, he said, "Yes. But that is part of her charm, Sir Edward. In my time away in London, I missed many things from home, but none as much as I missed Marian."

Smiling, Edward said, "You have my blessing as long as it is what Marian wishes. However, I must insist that if this courting blossoms into more, you must be patient. She is only fourteen years of age. I will not allow her to marry until she has reached her sixteenth year."

Agreeing, Robin started to thank Edward as the young lady being discussed entered the house. She was quite surprised to see a very grown up Robin standing in her parlor area.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Robin looked up when he heard Marian enter the room. To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement. He was entranced. His Marian, his childhood friend, was anything but a child. Even the last time he had seen her, when he gave her the hairpins, she still resembled a little girl. Today he saw no signs left of a child, but someone who had changed every bit into a beautiful young woman, as he had changed into a man.

Walking over to his daughter, Edward announced, "Marian, look who has returned from London!"

She immediately put down the items she had brought home from the market and crossed the room just a few steps to pull him into a friendly embrace. "Robin, it is so good to see you" she smiled widely. "How long have you been home?" As they visited, they were both focused on each other so intently; neither of them noticed when Edward left them to visit in the parlor as he returned to his study.

After a few moments, Marian got up to offer Robin a drink. When she turned around, he noticed the hairpins in her hair. This made him smile. When she turned back around, she noticed the smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked with reserve.

"Nothing… I just noticed that you were wearing the hairpins I gave you."

Reaching back to touch her hair, she smiled. "I wear them often. I cherish them." Blushing, she added, "Each time I wear them, I think of you."

"Then I am glad." He thought for a moment and then continued, "I thought of you often while I was away." Feeling a bit nervous, he went on. "I know you received my letters; you wrote back. Do you recall my letter that I wrote some time back when I mentioned I was doing a lot of thinking about my future?"

"Yes. Have you made any plans yet?"

"I have", he nodded slightly. Trudging along, he added, "…that is partly why I am here." As she faced him, he looked directly into her eyes. "Marian, I found that I missed you, more than anything else, while I was away. You were in my thoughts constantly. I would very much like for you to be in that future that I am planning. Today, I have asked your father for permission to court you. He has given it, as long as you agree." Robin stopped talking long enough to give Marian a chance to respond.

At a loss for words, Marian just looked at the man sitting before her. He had changed so much since she last saw him. He was stronger, more muscular. He was still her Robin, but he was so much more. When had he become so handsome? She studied the color of his eyes, the set of his jaw, the way his hair crossed over his brow. Any girl in the area would be thrilled to be with him. Coming to her senses, she realized she needed to respond to him. "I was not expecting…….."

"I see" Robin said feeling foolish for even asking. "I understand if you don't………………."

"No! It's not that", she interrupted placing her hand on his, "It's just that…..well, we have been friends for so long, I did not think you would ever see me in any light more that that."

"Marian, it is because we have been such good friends that I feel we can become so much more. We know each other better than anyone else. At least we did before I went away. I would like to get to know each other again, even better. What do you say? May I call upon you as more than a friend? May I court you and be your escort to town functions?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, there are many other girls out there that would be overjoyed with your attentions. Someone closer to your age, perhaps."

This time, placing his hand on hers, he stated, "I am quite sure, Marian Fitzwalter. There is nothing that would make me happier."

"Then I agree" she smiled at him.

"Then, My Lady, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the Christmas Eve service at the church in Nottingham.

"I will allow it, kind Sir" she smiled at him in jest. "I think that would be lovely. Thank you."

Kissing her on the hand, he said, "No, Marian. Thank you."

After bidding her and Edward both good night, Robin left and headed back toward Locksley. He found it impossible to remove the silly grin from his face. He felt as if he just received the best Christmas gift he could ever have.

In the meantime, back at Knighton, Marian squealed with delight as she hugged her father. "Oh, Father….thank you for giving your permission to Robin!"

"You are happy, my daughter?"

"Yes, Father. I am. I am very happy."

Edward just smiled at her as she waltzed up the stairs. Looking toward heaven, he said, "Well, my dear, I guess we chose well all those years ago. I wonder if I should tell her he had been our choice all along?" With a tear in his eyes, he too wandered off to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The next few years flew by. Robin and Marian spent all their free time together. Every Sunday they attended church together. Afterwards, he would walk her home and they would visit. Occasionally he would bring her to Locksley to enjoy a meal with his family. When weather permitted, they would carry a basket full of bread, cheese, and wine and picnic in a secluded spot that they had found between Locksley and Knighton. There were large trees, several bushes, and a pond. They spent hours there discussing everything from their mundane chores, family and friends, and plans they foresaw for the future.

One summer afternoon, after eating, they were relaxed underneath the shade of a large oak tree. They had been looking at the large, puffy clouds floating in the clear, blue sky trying to see shapes in them when Robin pointed one out that was circular in shape.

"See that one?" he pointed.

"That one? It looks like a hole."

"Actually, I think it reminds me of a ring."

Looking again, she looked at him as if he were quite silly. "A ring?"

"Yes, a ring. But I like this one better."

"What one?"

When she turned away from the clouds to look at silly young man at her side, he had a most serious look on his face. He held a small, round object in his hands. She sucked in a small breath and looked directly into his eyes. Was this what she thought it was?

Getting onto one knee, Robin took her hands into his.

"Marian, we have known each other forever. I believe that you are the other half of my soul. I honestly do not know if I would ever be able to survive without you. I need you by my side for always. Together we could survive anything. You are my strength and my life. Would you honor me by becoming my bride?"

Marian had hoped upon all hopes that one day Robin would be asking this question. She couldn't quite believe that it was actually happening. She looked at him with her big, blue tear filled eyes. Nodding, she managed to whisper, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Robin of Locksley, I will marry you."

Laughing, he stood and pulled her up with him. He kissed her sweetly and then grabbed her around her tiny waist and swung her in a circle. She lifted her feet off the ground with both hands wrapped around his neck, laughing with him. When he sat her down, he placed the ring on her finger and then he kissed her again.

When they parted, she smiled and asked, "Shall we go tell my father the good news?"

Nodding, they gathered their things and headed back to Knighton, hand in hand.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

As summer rolled on, Marian, with the help of Robin's mother, made plans for an early fall wedding. She felt very close to Robin's parents already, but she felt even closer and this was making the plans for the wedding even more special. Without a mother to help her with all the details, Marian was quite thankful for the generosity that Elizabeth was showing her. She was even going to help the young bride sew the dress for her special day.

Robin and Marian had both agreed that the change in the season, with the cooler weather and the leaves turning color, would be an appropriate way to represent the upcoming changes in their lives. The wedding would take place in the church at Locksley. It had been decided that since Locksley is where the young couple would reside, they should have the ceremony there and Edward had given his blessing. The meal for the celebration afterwards would be prepared by, Sarah, Much's mother, with the assistance of the cooks from Knighton.

Mary Katherine rode to London with Marian one day to look for material in which to make the wedding dress. Marian was more than excited, to say the least, about the trip. While they were out, an accident occurred in the kitchen. A log rolled out of the fire pit while Sarah was making the evening meal. Before she realized it, the log caught her dress on fire. She began screaming and ran from the room outdoors. When she got outside, she collapsed to the ground. One of the washerwomen came to help her with a sheet that was hanging on the line, but by the time she arrived, it was too late. Sarah had perished. Everyone else filed in a line and began sending buckets of water to the kitchen area to put the fire out. Damage was extensive, but it could all be replaced. Much's mother, however, could not.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The next days were a somber time. While work began to rebuild the kitchen area, plans were made for Sarah's funeral. Much was beside himself. After the fire had been extinguished, Much was found and taken to his mother's body as she lay in her quarters. At first, he had not believed and refused to accept that she was really gone. But, in time, he did accept that she was gone. From that moment on, he had been inconsolable. He literally could not continue. He stayed in her room and wept. Some tried to coax him out to help with the arrangements, while others offered him food. He would not leave the small room. He felt it was his place to stay with her until she was laid to rest.

The day of the funeral arrived and he still had not surfaced. Dan Scarlet, the village carpenter, came for her body to place in the wooden box he had made for the burial. When Much would not allow him to take his mother's body, Dan relented and did what no one else had tried as of yet. He went to get Master Robin.

Robin had not spoken to Much since the moment that he had learned of his mother's death. They had been together in Sherwood riding horses when the accident had occurred. As they returned and learned the poor woman's fate, Robin had extended his condolences, but Much did not wish to speak to anyone. He wasn't sure what good he could do now. But, he would try.

As he rapped on the door, he was greeted with "I said you could not yet have her."

"Much, it is me. Won't you let me in?"

"I mean no disrespect, Master Robin. But, please go away."

"Much", Robin said with heartfelt sadness, "Please let me in."

Much did as he was requested. He got up and unlocked the door and then went directly back to the spot he had been sitting for the last two days. "It is not yet time, Master."

"Much……………"

Much looked up with tear filled eyes. "I cannot…………….", he choked out.

Robin moved to take his sobbing friend into his embrace. "I know", he said simply. "But, Much, it is HER time. Heaven is calling."

"What will I do? I am alone now. There is no one", he said trailing off in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Much. You will never be alone. You are here…with us. Just as you never left me alone, I will be here, my friend."

"But you are to be married."

"Yes. I am. But, I will never forsake you, my friend. You will not be alone here at Locksley…not while I am here."

Nodding, Much wiped at his tear sodden face.

"Dan is out there waiting. The service should begin soon. Are you ready?"

Nodding again Much stood. Robin handed him his hat and patted him on the shoulder. He leaned over to give his mother one last kiss on her cheek. And then together, they walked out into the daylight to lay Sarah to rest.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

In time, Much realized that Robin was right; he was not all alone in the world. He missed Sarah terribly every day, but he learned to speak to her in prayer. He felt she was with him at times. The end of summer was approaching. The Locksley kitchen was rebuilt and wedding plans were nearly complete. Life, as it was, went on.

Early one morning, a rider rode through all the villages announcing a meeting in Nottingham. The sheriff, Lord Knighton was calling for all people to attend the gathering on the following day. As requested, the town square was full just outside the castle walls. As the trumpets blared, Edward descended the stone stairs to address his people.

As he stood there, the respected man began, "My good people of Nottingham. Thank you for your attendance today. I have been given an announcement, a proclamation from the King to read to you." Unrolling the scroll of parchment in his hand, he held it out in front of him and began to read:

_**"On this day in the year of our Lord, eleven hundred and eighty seven, the sovereign king of England, King Richard, has requested a call to arms. Pope Gregory and the Christian Church are in need of fighting men to follow King Richard in support of the third Crusade in order to march into the Holy Land. All men shall register with their local sheriff and be prepared to leave for Jerusalem as the King rides through on his way to port."**_

As Edward rerolled his decree, the crowd began to murmur quietly. He turned and walked back into the castle shaking his head, leaving the crowd to make their decisions.

Later than evening…………………………………………………

Marian answered the rapping at the door. When she opened the heavy wooden entryway, she was greeted with a wide grin that was planted on a very handsome face.

Bowing, the man in front of her stated, "Mi'lady. May I say you are looking lovely this evening? Could you be enticed to join a lonely soul for an evening stroll?"

Marian let her father know she was going for a walk with Robin and that she would return shortly. When she walked out the door, he held out his arm for her to take as he escorted her, and she took hold graciously. As they walked, Marian inquired about Robin's thoughts concerning the King's request for soldiers.

"It would be an honor for any man to take up arms for the King."

"Are you planning on doing so?"

Patting her hand, he stopped and turned to face her. He gave her a kiss and smiling at her, he said, "Not at this time. I am getting married." Then he kissed her again.

Satisfied, she dropped the subject and they continued their walk.

One month later, Edward was summoned to London for a meeting with Prince John. Prior to King Richard leaving for the Holy Land, all sheriffs were asked to attend in order to discuss some changes that would be taking place in the King's absence. Each sheriff was requested to bring along a few chosen nobles to attend with him. Edward asked Robert to travel with him. As she listened to their conversation, Mary Katherine requested to travel with the two men on their journey. She insisted that there were just a few more things she required for the wedding and that she could shop while they attended their meeting. The gentlemen agreed and travel plans were set for two days time.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Blasted rain", grumbled the driver, as he drove the carriage to the front of the castle to retrieve his passengers. Although he did have the luxury of a canopy over his head, he was still drenched from the downpour that had gone on almost the whole day. Edward and Robert had been in the London Castle for most of the day meeting with Prince John and his advisors. Elizabeth awaited them in the dry, but damp interior of the cart. She had been successful in her shopping and was anxious to arrive home. As the gentlemen entered the carriage, they were a bit wet with water dripping off their hats as they removed them from their heads.

"Good evening, Mary Katherine", greeted Edward as they entered.

"Sorry, my dear", said Robert as he excused himself and his companion for the wetness.

"Tis all right, darling", she said sweetly as she accepted a kiss on her cheek from her wet husband. "From the looks of you both, it has been a long day."

Sighing, Edward nodded and simply stated, "Indeed."

Robert added, "With King Richard preparing to leave for the Holy Land, Prince John has been given reign in his absence."

"That is to be expected" reasoned his wife.

Edward piped back in with, "Yes, but the changes he will make. I believe it will be a long, difficult reign."

"How do you mean?"

"Taxes. They will be going up. Prince John says that the extra money will be helping to fund the crusade. Funds will be sent to the King. Also, along with this, everyone will have to begin sacrificing portions of their grain and any other food sources to send to the soldiers. There will be no one not expected to participate."

"Well, I can certainly see the need to support the effort. However, this will place a hardship on some of the villages."

"As sheriff, I will be expected to enforce the collections of the taxes and food. Anyone who resists will be punished."

"Oh, dear."

"When will this all begin?"

"We have been ordered to keep everything as is until Richard leaves for the Holy Land. We will then receive a decree from the prince to make the proclamation. We aren't even to speak of it at all to anyone. So, please, Mary Katherine, if you do not mind…….it would be best for all if we do not speak of this."

Before she was able to answer, the wheels on the cart hit some large bumps and roughly shuffled the three passengers inside. Edward moved the curtain and stuck his head out to window to see what was going on. "Rodney, is everything all right?" he asked the driver.

"I'm afraid all this rain has made the roadway very bumpy, Sir. Some rocks have fallen and it is a very unstable road. Very muddy and slick, Sir."

"I see. We will brace ourselves better", he responded as he stuck his back inside and closed the curtain. "It may be a bumpy ride home" he snickered.

The ride continued as the rain fell. The thunder roared and lightning bolted across the sky. The three riders were trying to rest through the noisy storm. If there had been anywhere to stop until the storm settled, they would have. But, as it was, they were not near any towns. They would just have to weather it out until they arrived home.

All of a sudden, the carriage bolted and they were all awakened. They could feel the wheels slipping in the wet mud and barely made out the driver trying to calm the horses. The wheels seemed to not be moving in a straight line, but as if there was no one controlling their direction. The carriage began to pitch to the left and then it felt out of control. Elizabeth screamed as the wheels slid out of control and the small coach careened off the roadway and fell down a steep embankment. It did not stop until it crashed on the ground below. Afterwards, all that could be heard was the crashing thunder heading off in the distance.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

He moved, but as soon as he did, he wished he had not. The pain searing through his arm and shoulder felt as if it were on fire and the slight movement made him feel as if the little that was in his stomach would reappear. He lay there quietly trying to recall just exactly what had happened to make him fell like this. Then he remembered Robert and Mary Katherine were with him. '_Where are they?'_ he thought to himself. He heard nothing. The storm was over and the morning sun was shining down on him. He managed to scoot a little and he could see the mangled wreckage. He had been thrown from it as the carriage careened down the embankment. As he peered over it with his limited vision, he could see the coach was smashed. One horse was dead and lying on the ground. He momentarily wondered what had happened to the second horse. His eyes continued to scan for the others. When he was unsuccessful with his eyes, he called out. "Robert? Mary Katherine? Rodney?" No one answered in return.

"I have to get up" he spoke to himself. Out of sheer will, he managed to get into a sitting position. From there, he used his good arm to push himself up. He stood for a moment to make sure he would be able to take a step without falling. Checking himself out, he discovered a broken arm seemed to be the worst of it. There were a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise he was fine. As he began to make his way over to the busted carriage, he hoped that the Locksley's had been fortunate enough to be unharmed and had gone for help. However, when he approached the coach, he could see an arm sticking out from under the door. The small hand sticking out from the dainty, green sleeve was not moving. As he got closer, he could see that the entire wagon had fallen on the lovely woman whom he had called a friend for so many years. The crash surely had broken her neck. He felt for a pulse, but was unable to find one. He prayed that it had been a quick death. On the far side of the wagon, he sighted Robert. He had apparently been thrown as well in the fall. He managed to make his way over to the still man. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint pulse. Looking to the sky with tears in his eyes, he prayed. He prayed both for the soul of Mary Katherine and that help would show up to be able to help Robert. He continued to look for Rodney, but to no avail.

Edward sat down for a moment to consider his options. There were not many. He was able to find a skin of water. He thought to himself, '_I will rest a few moments, drink some water, and then I will set off for help._' He sat for bit and drank the water. When he thought he had enough energy, he began to push himself up again. Suddenly he heard the sound of horses. When he looked up, there was Rodney and several others on the ridge above him. '_Help was here_!' he sighed in relief. He then turned to where his friends lay. His next thought was '_How am I going to tell Robin_?'


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Edward and Robert were taken to the nearby village of Leicester. The nearest doctor was summoned and brought to assist their injuries. Mary Katherine's body was also taken along and set to rest in the carpenter's hut. Once they arrived, Edward asked a rider to be sent for his daughter and Robin of Locksley. The messenger was instructed to only inform the pair there had been an accident, but no more.

In the meantime, the doctor arrived and started to work on Edward. The older man insisted that he could wait and insisted that Robert be looked on first. Obliging the request, he discovered a large bump on the unconscious man's head, several cuts and bruises, and some broken ribs. Hours later, he returned to attend to Edward. Just as he finished tying the sling around his neck, the door burst open and Marian ran straight through it.

"Father!" she cried. "What happened? Are you all right?" she asked frantically as she went to embrace him.

"Yes, Child… I am fine."

Marian looked to the doctor who nodded in agreement. "Give him some time and he will be fine. His arm is broken, but it should heal" the man said smiling at her. "He is a very lucky man."

As he saw movement, Edward looked up to see that Robin had entered the room. "Robin."

"Hello, Sir. I am glad to find you well. She was so worried all the way here."

Edward looked to Marian and smiled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was bracing himself to give Robin news he did not wish to impart. He had thought all day, and still did not quite know how to say it.

When he opened his eyes, Robin asked, "Where are my parents, Sir Edward? I should like to check on them."

Edward looked to the doctor and then back to Robin. He stood and walked slowly over to the young man he thought of as his own. Placing his hand on Robin's shoulder, he cleared his throat and began, "Robin……"

"What is it Edward? You are making me nervous."

"Robin, your father is in the next room. He was also injured. He is still not yet conscious."

Instantly, Robin demanded, "I want to see him. Take me to him please."

Shaking his head, he requested the doctor to lead them to Robert. When the small group entered the dimly lit room, Robert lay on a small bed. His head was bandaged as were his ribs. There were two leeches placed on his upper torso where some very large bruises lay. He looked as if he were sleeping. Robin walked very quietly and stood beside the bed where he was able to see the slight rise and fall of his chest assuring him that his father was indeed still drawing breath. Without looking away from his father Robin asked, "Will he live?"

"It is still too early to tell. When he wakes, I will feel much better about his chances."

Nodding, Robin glanced around the room. "Where is Mother? Why is she not sitting here with Father?"

No one moved. Robin asked again, "Edward…..my mother?"

With tears in his eyes, Edward said, "Robin, my dear boy, I am so sorry….."

"Sorry?...about what?"

"Robin… when the carriage tumbled…both your father and I were thrown from it. I am afraid that your mother was not. The coach landed on her……………her neck" he continued to choke out,

"her neck was broken."

"No…..no, you must be mistaken" he said shocked.

The doctor added, "It was a quick death. She felt no pain I assure you."

With tears stinging his eyes, Robin turned away. Marian went to grab his hand and he jerked away from her. Swallowing hard, he spit out, "Where is she? I want to see her."

"Of course", stated the doctor and explained where she could be found.

Robin exited quickly to find the place where she lay. Marian followed behind. She was unable to keep up with focused young man. When he arrived at the simple hut, he stood outside the door. He was unable to open it.

A tender voice beside him asked, "Would you like me to come in with you?"

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head no and opened the door. For the second time in just a matter of minutes, he walked into a dimly lit room. There on the bed lay Elizabeth. She appeared quite peaceful. Her face was a bit dirty and her hair was mussed and she was covered with a blanket. She, too looked as if she was asleep, but there was no rise and fall of her chest to assure him she was resting. He bent down and moved a lock of hair from her face. "Mother?" he whispered. He was so hoping for her to open her beautiful eyes. He lowered himself to his knees and touched her face. Such soft skin, he thought. How can someone who no longer lives still feel so soft. Again, he whispered her name. With no response, he took her small hand in his and held it tightly. Then he kissed it and began to sob. "No, no, no……….this cannot be. Why?" He then placed his head in his arms and wept over her still body.

Knowing she could not just sit there and watch him in pain that she more than understood, Marian quietly crept beside him and knelt down to take him into her arms. He turned and grabbed hold of her small frame and she sat silently rocking him as they both wept.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Across the next several weeks, Robin and Marian saw very little of each other. Robert had been carefully transported to Locksley where he could be looked after at home. Edward and Marian returned to the castle so he could prepare for the arrival of the king. She stayed close to care for him and ensure that he did not overwork himself. There had been a lovely service for Mary Katherine and she was buried in the village cemetery at Locksley. Following the funeral, Robin and Marian had been so busy there was little time for each other. For the time being, the wedding was postponed.

Robert awakened and was distraught to learn that his wife had perished. He set himself into a state of mourning and allowed himself to see no one. All the business of running the estate had fallen to Robin. Robin was smart. He realized that he had been educated in order to eventually be able to run the estate. However, in his mind, that was to be years into the future. He did not feel ready to have all this responsibility. He missed his mother terribly. His father was 'ill' and he could not burden him with these trivial thoughts. He became quite frustrated with the whole ordeal. Had it not been for Thornton, the village head servant, he thought he might have gone mad. Thornton had been with the Locksley's for so long he knew all the ins and outs of running the estate. He became quite a large help for Robin.

Eventually, Robert came out of mourning and decided that he should be amongst the living. He slowly began running the estate again. As he did, Robin began to think more of the future. The recent months had provided so much pain. Responsibility had been thrust at him all at once. He had felt so overwhelmed with it all. One evening, he went to his room and pulled out a piece of parchment that had been delivered to him earlier. When it had first arrived, his father was still ill and he had just laid it aside. Now he could not just ignore it. As he reread it, he again thought about his future. Decisions had to be made. What was the right one?

_Master Robin of Locksley,_

_As I am sure you are aware, King Richard has proclaimed he was in need of fighting men to accompany him to the Holy Land. In support of this Crusade, His Highness has requested that you be instated to his personal guard as he prepares to embark on this quest. When he arrives in Nottingham, he will expect to have you assist him in leading your countrymen across the shores to Jerusalem. God's Grace and Peace be with you on your journey._

_Lord Sheridan, First Knight to the King _

Robin read and reread the letter. He knew what he had to do. You could not refuse a request from the King. It was truly an honor. Now, all he had to do was tell his father…..and Marian.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The next morning, Robin went to the stable to find Much. He asked his young friend to take a walk. When they reached the top of the hill that overlooks Locksley, they sat and peered at their favorite sight.

"It is beautiful, isn't it Much?" Robin asked with a faraway look in his eyes.

On their way up to the hill, Much had noticed that Robin was acting a bit odd. He had been overly quiet and now the look on his face made Much feel unsure of what was happening. "Master, is there something wrong? You do not seem yourself."

With a slight grin, Robin turned to Much and said, "I forgot how much you pay attention to me, Much." Nodding, he added, "I have an announcement to make to my father, and to Marian, and I do not know how to do it."

"What announcement?"

Robin took out the letter from Sheridan and read it to Much. When he looked at Much, he could see many emotions in the young man's face. He saw shock, disbelief, and fear. Much stammered, "What? When will you…What about…? Why? I mean, I know why, but……"

"I cannot turn down a request from the King. I cannot dishonor the family name and appear that we are disloyal. But, my father… He has just recuperated and without Mother………………how do I tell him, Much?"

"You tell him…. just like that."

Both boys turned around to see Robert standing behind them. Much stood immediately followed by Robin. "How long have you been here, Father?"

"I have been here for a while. You have always told me what a wonderful place this is to come and think. You are quite right about it being the most beautiful in all of England."

"Well", Much said, "I must be going. I have duties." He nodded at Robin and then to Robert as he left the pair to talk.

"So you have heard what I said to Much?"

"I did."

"What do you think?"

Blinking back tears, the older Locksley simply stated, "You must go."

Robin nodded and closing his eyes, he lowered his head. Robert reached over to embrace his only son. "I am very proud of you, Son. Always know that."

Letting his own tears fall, Robin embraced his father in return and said, "Thank you, Father."

"For what?"

"For understanding. I only hope now that Marian does as well."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Following his discussion with his father, Robin decided it was time to talk to Marian. He returned to the stable and got on his favorite mare then headed out to Knighton. When he arrived he found the reason for his heartbeat working outside in the garden. He stopped his horse and simply admired her from a distance. He recalled she had told him that although they had plenty of help for such tasks, it was something she discovered she enjoyed while Robin was away in London. It helped her to pass time and she could see the fruits of her labor with the beautiful flowers that grew from her ministrations. As he peered at her he thought about how lovely she looked in the morning sunlight. He knew without a doubt that what he was about to tell her was going to be the most difficult thing he would EVER have to do, even if he lived to be one hundred years old.

He kicked his horse and trotted up to the manor. She turned when she heard the hoof beats of the approaching horse and smiled when she realized that it was Robin. As he dismounted his horse he turned only to be met with a warm and inviting embrace. When he pulled away slightly, he found his face just a hair's breadth away from hers. He leaned in just a bit to cover her sweet, red lips with his own. 'Heaven' he thought to himself. It cannot get any better than this. When the kiss broke apart, he placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi back. That was quite a greeting."

"Mmmmm. I'm glad you liked it Mi'Lady." He then leaned in for another.

"What are you doing here? I did not know you were coming for a visit today."

"I know."

"How is your father?"

He took her by the arm and they began to walk to the outer areas of Knighton. "He is well, thank you. He grows stronger every day."

"I am glad. Do you think then that we will be able to reschedule the wedding soon?"

Robin stopped. He swallowed hard and looked away as he closed his eyes.

"What is it, Robin? Is there something wrong?"

Biting his lip, he turned to look at her. He held her right hand is his left and used his right one to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Blushing, she smiled a wide grin and said, "I think so. It's a lot if it's half as much as I love you."

Nodding, he said "Good. Marian, you mean everything to me. I love you more than anything."

"Robin, what is this about? Do we need to postpone the wedding a little longer? If it is needed in order for your father to recover more, I completely understand. I just hate the waiting. I want to be able to start our life together, that's all."

"No, my father would be ready any time."

"Then what is it, my love?"

Taking a deep breath, Robin stated, "Marian, I will be joining King Richard when he comes through in a few days on his way to the Holy Land."

With a confused look on her face, she asked "What do you mean 'joining him'?"

Robin proceeded to explain about the letter he had received. He showed it to her and explained that he needed to show his loyalty to the King.

"You said you wouldn't go. You said you would stay here. Did you speak a lie?"

"Of course not. But Marian….."

"You would rather go off to a foreign land and fight than to stay here and marry me?"

"Of course not…………….."

"That is how it appears" she spat out with tears in her eyes.

"Marian…………."

"Have you told your father?"

"I have" he said nodding, not taking his eyes from her.

"What did he say?"

"He said he understood and that he is proud of me."

"What is it with men and war? Glory and honor above sense and reason?"

Reaching for her with his other hand, she jerked away and stepped back. "Marian, I am …."

"What? Sorry? Are you sorry, Robin? Sorry for what? Sorry for leaving? Sorry because you had proposed? Sorry for ….." By this time, tears were pouring down her cheeks and she couldn't finish her thought.

Robin stepped forward and tried to wipe the tears from her face but she turned away and would allow him to touch her. "Marian, you know better than that."

"Do I?"

"I was hoping that you would understand…..as my father did."

"Well, I do not. I do not understand, Robin. We should have been married already. How can you want to leave?"

Becoming a little agitated, Robin shouted, "I don't WANT to leave. I must, Marian."

Facing him, she said, "Well, Robin of Locksley, **you** do what **you **must, and **I** will do what **I **must."

"What does that mean?"

With that, Marian removed her engagement ring and threw it at the young man standing in front of her. "I never want to see you again" she shouted at him and then she turned and ran back to the house and slammed the door.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The next few days were a blur. Robin spent his time getting things in order to be able to leave. He tried several times to speak again with Marian, but she would not see him. Edward would simply tell him to try again later. Finally, the fifth time he visited the manor house, Edward asked him not to return. If Marian wished to speak to him, she would know where to find him. Being a respectful young man, he obliged the older man's wishes. He nodded and turned to leave. A few steps from the door, he turned back around just before Edward closed it. "Edward, would you tell her………….tell her………."

"I will, my boy, I will. God's Speed to you. Be safe, Robin."

"Thank you" he replied and left Knighton for the last time.

Two days later:

It was a bright, beautiful fall morning. The air was crisp and the land was full of colored leaves that had fallen from the trees. King Richard had arrived the previous day. Just outside the castle grounds there was a camp of men, all volunteers to follow him to the Holy Land. Edward had hosted the revered leader in the castle for the evening and the soldiers in the camp were all fed a king's meal of venison, bread, and wine. Edward thought a fine meal was deserved in honor of the service they were about to provide.

Robin finished his farewell to his father and some of the others and then went to the stable to mount his horse. When he got there Much was holding his favorite mare.

"Much, thank you for coming to see me off."

"Yes, well….you know……war will not be a fun place to be. The Holy Land will not be very comfortable."

"Indeed, it will not."

"You may not get enough rest or food….."

"Probably not."

"Much, will you take care of something for me?"

"Anything."

"While I am away, would you……?"

"I am sorry. I will not be able to do that."

"I haven't finished asking yet."

"Yes, I know. But……you see……I will not be here. I will be with you."

"What?"

"I have spoken to your father. You see, I figure, if I do not go……well, who will take care of you?"

"Much, you do not have to go with me. I have made this choice."

"Well, was I not also trained to protect the King? Was I not there to learn to protect you as well?"

Nodding, Robin stated, "Yes, you were indeed."

"Well then, it is settled. I go where you go."

Feeling a little less alone, Robin patted him on the shoulder and said, "Thank you, my friend. Let's go."

When Robin and Much arrived at the camp, Richard had just exited the castle after a light breakfast and began to ready his troops for their long, awaited journey. He spoke briefly to Robin and administered orders to the young man who would become one of his most trusted leaders.

Robin looked around and witnessed all the men saying goodbye to their loved ones. He watched mothers, wives, and children hugging their sons, husbands, and fathers possibly for the last time. Only God knew their fate as they left on this journey. As he stood there, he couldn't help himself. He wished upon all there was that Marian would see it in her heart to forgive him and come say goodbye. He wanted to be able to give her one last embrace. As he looked around though, there was no sign of her. Finally, it was time to leave. All the men filed into rows and began to follow their king to an uncertain future. Robin made one last glance, hoping, but was not rewarded.

"Ready, Master?" he heard.

Looking back to the voice, he said, "Yeah. Ready."

So began the journey that would change them all forever. What they did not know, however, was that from a window, high in the castle, they were being watched by a pair of tear-filled blue eyes. With an aching heart, and heaving sobs, Marian managed to whisper, "Take care, My Love. God's Speed."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Robin lay in his bunk. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't find sleep. He was more than exhausted. He had never imagined at any time that he could possibly ever be this tired. He looked towards Much in the darkness. That poor soul had simply passed out. He was even too exhausted to eat his dinner, and for Much, that was saying something. Robin turned from him and prayed that sleep would find him, but it just wouldn't come. The images in his mind just would not disappear.

It had been another horrible day. Robin thought to himself, 'it wasn't supposed to be like this. Fighting in this Holy Land was not supposed to take this long'. He remembered thinking he would only be gone from home about one year; that was three years ago. He remembered thinking that he would feel honor and glory in battle; he found none. He remembered seeing the blood of lamb, pigs, and deer that had been butchered for feasts. However, he had never seen anything like the slaughter he had seen in this land. He found if difficult to remove the visions of the blood-soaked sand cluttered with the bodies from both sides of the battles.

Since he couldn't sleep, he arose and walked outside his tent and looked at the starlit sky. Trying to clear his head, he sent his mind flashing back to memories of Marian. It hadn't taken him long on this journey to discover that thinking of her was the only balm that could heal his troubled soul. 'I wonder what she is doing now' he thought to himself. If he closed his eyes, he could envision her working in the garden, as he had last seen her at Knighton. He imagined her looking up and smiling at him. The breeze seemed to carry her sweet scent of lavender and he could hear her laughter as she got up to greet him. The feel of her in his arms gave him a comfort he could not describe. Although the desert night was cold, he felt warm inside. Visions of Marian and thoughts of her at Locksley as his wife always made him feel better. He opened his eyes and wandered back into his tent much more at ease for the time being; at least well enough he thought he could rest. The last thing he thought before drifting off was 'I will live through this. I will return, Marian. I will somehow get you to forgive me and we will have that life'. About the time he finally got to sleep, Much awakened to roll over and as he adjusted himself to be comfortable, he heard a sound from the next bunk. It sounded very much like "Marian."


	58. Chapter 58

Here it is. The end of the road. Cindy and I want to thank you all for reading. To Mira and Rawr I'm a Toasater, an extra special Thank you for taking the time to send ALL those wonderful daily reviews!!! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. See you on the next one!!!! Lana

Chapter 58-Epilogue--Years later

It was a cold, winter night. Sitting in his favorite chair in front of the warm fire, the gentle man had no difficulty holding the attention of his audience. The two youngsters sat in awe as the storyteller regaled them with past stories of his life and experiences.

"Tell us more, please, Papa!" begged the older one.

"Yeth, pwease, morw" begged three year old Katherine, the younger of the two who was missing a few teeth.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the doorway. It was their mother clearing her throat to suggest she had other plans. "I think there have been quite enough stories for one night….do you not agree?" she coaxed the handsome man sitting before her.

"Your mother's right. Off to bed with the both of you."

"But, Papa…………" they protested.

"There will be plenty of time to tell more stories later" he promised.

"Kiss your father good night."

They both did as they were told and quickly bounced up the stairs. "Will you be coming to tuck us in?" inquired Amelia, the older child.

"I will be there in a moment" she assured quietly before turning to her husband. "Robin, must you tell them everything we did all those years ago?"

Walking up to her, he placed his hands around her waist and after kissing her on the nose, he simply nodded and stated, "Yes!"

Shaking her head, she laid it upon his chest.

"Did you get little Edward to sleep?"

"Finally! He was quite restless this evening. I didn't think he would ever nod off."

Wiggling his eyebrows, he said, "Well, if I were nestled in your warm, soft bosom, I would want to stay there as long as I could as well! I have a very smart son, indeed!"

Playfully smacking his arm, she chastised him, "Robin of Locksley!" Laughing, she changed the subject and stated, "I should like to take the children to Bonchurch tomorrow to visit with Much and Eve. I think they would enjoy spending some time with Robert, John Allan, and Willy Jack to play for a while.

Agreeing, Robin said, "We can go at midday. I would enjoy seeing Much, too."

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and said, "I am going to tuck Amelia and Katherine into bed."

As she started to walk away, he held her hand and pulled her back. He brought his mouth close to hers and whispered, "Don't be gone too long, my love" and then let their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

When she walked away he noticed she wore a smile on her face. He could not help but smile back in response. Once she was out of the room, he looked up, as he did every night, and whispered, "Thank you, Lord. It has been a long road and I know that I do not deserve this, but I am grateful. Amen." And then Robin of Locksley walked peacefully into his bedchamber. The place where he would wait for his Marian, his bride, the mother of his children, and his reason for living.

LONG LIVE ROBIN AND MARIAN!!!


End file.
